


perceptions

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape, Sexy Times, tyr and harper get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: harper and tyr have been messing around for a while now, behind the other crew of the andromeda's backs. a fight between the two sparks a change in their relationship and sends the pair into a complex fight to figure out what each other mean to each other and whether or not the 'relationship' is worth it to them.





	1. feeling trapped

**Author's Note:**

> my first multi-chaptered story, im so proud. lol. 
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own this series blah blah blah, male/male relationship and all that entails. blah blah blah, explicit sexual content and all that entails blah blah blah. if you have issues with homosexuality or with anything else that is in this story dont read it. simple as that. writing a flaming review because something bothers you is not going to get me or others to 'conform' to your ideals. that said i hope those of you who like this type of fiction find this story entertaining.
> 
> please review and write comments if you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> I HAVE NO BETA, ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I DO MY BEST TO SPELLCHECK AND REVIEW EACH PIECE BEFORE POSTING, BUT IM NOT A GOD AND I MISS STUFF. GET OVER IT.

tyr remained perfectly still as his bed partner squirmed around him, no doubt the boy was trying to be stealthy, but he was failing spectacularly as tyr had woken the moment the boy had touched his arm to move it away from around his hips. withholding his smirk as the engineer cursed under his breath when he inevitably stumbled from their bed. he waited a moment before opening his eyes. the room was dark, not too dark for the superior eyes of the nietzschean, but dark enough to cause his lover problems. the human was blinking about as he struggled to find his clothing. no doubt in order to flee the mans quarters and return to his own or perhaps some project the boy believed needed tending too. he was not bothered by the boy wishing to leave after their tryst, but would have preferred the boy to be more forth coming. rolling his eyes as he watched the blonde trip to the floor. he sat up in his bed and said.  
"how you have not expired in your own machine shops when you cannot manage to maneuver my clean quarters astounds me."  
the blondes head perked up at realizing he was no longer alone. the blonde twisted around towards the direction he had come from and scowled.  
"how long have you been watching me?"  
"tonight or overall?"  
the boy flushed much to his enjoyment before the boy called out.  
"how long have you been awake"  
"since you touched my arm"  
the boy gaped in his direction, unable to clearly see the nietzschean. smirking tyr waited and sure enough the boy said.  
"then why didn’t you just say something instead of letting me stumble around"  
he motioned to the room they were in. smirking tyr leaned back against his pillows before stating.  
"i find your efforts to evade me amusing."  
the blonde huffed before calling out.  
"andromeda lights 100%"  
tyr growled as he shielded his eyes at the drastic change in lighting. he heard the blonde laugh before calling out.  
"not so smart now are you"  
lowering his hand he glared only to blink upon seeing his door closing. the boy no where in sight. sighing he called out.  
"lights off"  
once more in darkness tyr contemplated his tryst with the ships engineer. there was no doubt that they were compatible, their visits to one another proved that the could find pleasure easily enough together and yet the nietzschean had just as much trouble as the boy apparently in dealing with the aftermath of such things. throwing his blanket aside he slid from the sheets to find his own clothing. he would have to leave his pondering concerning the boy to another time. once he was dressed did he leave his quarters and head to his shift on the bridge.

*************

harper muttered under his breath as he worked. he knew it was childish to curse the man who he had been spending so much time alone in bed with. he shuddered as his body remembered last night. the uber was talented, he'd give him that. smirking harper shook his head to wipe his head from such thoughts. it was stupid, never should have happened in the first place. though his mind easily supplied that this was actually the eighteenth time he'd ended up in tyrs quarters doing the horizontal tango with the uber. sighing he shook his head again to clear his thoughts. it didn’t matter if he liked it or not. they weren’t a good match, sure they had fun fucking each others brains out, but their compatibility ran out there. nodding his head the engineer returned to his work even as his mind supplied that being fuck buddies with the resident uber was more of a connection to someone than he had been able to manage in years. sighing he returned to his work. perhaps he could find something on romi that needed fixing to keep him better distracted than the relays he was currently working on.

*****************

in some sort of silent agreement the pair avoided each other when ever possible. they were themselves when having to be around each other, doing their best not to betray that they had been associating with each other on their free time. the rest of the crew seemed to buy their charade and for that they were both pleased. it was after the nineteenth time together that things took a turn for the worse.

***********

tyr opened his eyes, glancing down to his bed partner expecting to find the boy trying to flee again, but found that the boy was simply staring at the ceiling and had moved to make himself more comfortable. frowning tyr watched the blonde a moment, unsure what was going on. only a moment passed before the boy spoke softly so as to not wake him he was sure.  
"are all ubers so warm? your like a frickin dog i swear"  
blinking he smirked as the boy continued talking to himself. unaware that he was being observed.  
"granted don’t have a lot of good experiences with ubers to be checkin your temperature and all that...hell i don’t think i can recall a good experience...well besides this one..."  
smirking tyr was amused by the boys ramblings.  
"hmm wonder what they'd say if they saw me now...curled up against an uber hahaha....somehow i don’t think they'd see the humor in it. then again their probably all dead so what do they know. i don’t really buy into rev's wayist crap...i mean the divines never given a crap bout me or anyone else, how is praying or whatever supposed to help? i'd just rather build something to get rid of the problem the old fashioned way...people cant hurt you if they aint people no more am i right or am i right."  
tyr lay watching the boy as the blonde rambled by his side, he was far too amused to end the boys ramblings. he did his best to repress his amusement, not wanting to reveal he was awake. he felt the boy sigh beside him and raised a brow at the dramatic behavior. a moment later the boy spoke again.  
"cant figure it out...no matter how i try to think about it, all the different reasons and possibilities....just wont work."  
the boy tilted his head to look towards tyrs face, but tyr could tell the boy wasn’t actually seeing him in the darkness by the way the boys eyes were off target and he blinked a lot as if trying to clear the darkness surrounding him.  
"you sir are an enigma, i mean what right do you have to be fucking a kludge? for that matter what right do i have to be letting you an uber fuck me? how do i get myself into these messes? now im stuck and there's nothing i can do about it."  
scowling, tyr did not like what he had heard. the boy had been willing during all of their trysts, he had never forced the boy into bed and yet he made to act like a wronged female. unable to remain quiet anymore he tempered his growing frustration to state.  
"if my presence bothers you, you need not remain in my quarters"  
the boy jumped in his arms, his face looking back and forth trying to place tyrs face. snorting at the boys failed attempts tyr called out.  
"lights 25%"  
the preferred setting of the nietzschean when not alone in his quarters. when the lights came on, giving enough light for the poor human's eyes to see him did the blonde blink as he caught sight of the glowering uber.  
"woah, hey there big guy...scared the begises out of me."  
snorting he ignored the boys ramblings as they did not pertain to what had been going on previously.  
"if you do not appreciate my company than you need not fall victim to being welcome in my bed."  
the blonde blinked at him before frowning and asking.  
"how long-"  
"i have been awake a while, not that you were aware of such."  
the boy fumed upon hearing this, tearing away from the uber to yell.  
"so what you were just listening in, getting a good laugh at me"  
snorting the uber replied.  
"it is not a crime to be awake in my own quarters, it is also not my responsibility to announce my presence in my own quarters."  
the blonde growled out.  
"you know i cant see shit in the dark"  
the uber snorted at the boy before stating.  
"obviously or we would not be having this titillating conversation about your lack of awareness."  
the blonde glared hotly at the man who just hours prior had been fucking him into the bed they had shared. ignoring his nakedness he found his clothes and jerkily put them on.  
"running again i see?"  
"screw you"  
snorting tyr replied.  
"i believe i was the one doing that action to you earlier. you seemed quite pleased by it in fact."  
harper who had managed to get into his pants froze as he picked up his shirt from the floor. he twisted around to glare at the nietzschean who was still reclined in the blankets. his fists balled harper stated in a cold flat tone.  
"should have figured...you damn ubers are all the same."  
not bothering to replace his shirt or over shirt, he scooped up his boots and strode for the door.  
"and have you been letting so many nietzscheans warm your bed over the years?"  
harper stood stalk still before the door which swung open. not bothering to turn around he spit out.  
"yeah, loads of em...gotta say you were the worst in the sack though. maybe your prides not all its talked up to have been."  
the door shut behind the human as tyr growled out at the insult. he knew there was no reason to chase after the boy. the human more than likely running down the hall to avoid his anger. tearing the sheets off of himself he strode towards his shower determined to put the engineer and his statements behind him. he did not need the worthless human, he had survived many years without a bed partner and would do so gladly to avoid such atrocious behavior.

*************

harper strode into his quarter, barely managing to engage privacy mode before collapsing onto his bed. he curled his fingers around the sheets as he struggled to calm his fast breathing. slowly the panting gave way to jerky sobs as the man let himself give into the hurt caused by the uber's accusations. he had been stupid enough to fool himself into believing tyr was different, that perhaps the uber might have actually held some fascination with him. that it might be more than just fucking. giving a harsh sob he shook his head. how stupid...he was just a kludge. he was nothing to tyr, to any nietzschean...when was he going to learn that?

************

the crew of the andromeda noticed an immediate change in how harper and tyr interacted around one another. the smart mouthed boy refused to even be in the nietzscheans company unless expressly needed. and even then he didn’t speak to the man. tyr no longer teased the boy as he had been prone to doing. instead he would glower after the boy as he moved about. he was quick to show his irritation with the boy if he failed to finish work that the nietzschean needed done. the breaking point for the crew however was after the nietzschean made a smart ass reply to the boy's comment on their whereabouts. the alien species they were about to meet with were to say the least intimidating, the boy had said that the leader of the aliens had reminded him of someone he met on shore leave. the nietzschean snorted before commenting.  
"and how do they rank in your books?"  
the crew were confused as to what the nietzschean meant, until they saw harper pale before the blonde darted off of the bridge. tyr rolled his eyes at the boys fleeing form before turning back around to ask the captain when they could expect their visitors. he blinked upon seeing dylan's frowning face.  
"what was that tyr?"  
scowling the nietzschean shook his head.  
"nothing"  
the captain didn’t pay any attention when beka followed after harper. a moment later dylan asked the rest of the crew to leave. the wayist nodded before escorting the purple girl from the bridge leaving tyr alone with the commonwealth leader.  
"what was that tyr?"  
snorting he crossed his arms over his bare chest and said.  
"you are not intimidating to my person hunt."  
the human scowled at him a moment before stating.  
"you two have been acting strange for a while now, we let it slide because we figured harper had run his mouth off again, but then you got worse and now this? you expect me not to connect the dots between your odd behavior and the fact that my engineer just turned white as a ghost and ran off the bridge after your strange comment?"  
tyr glared back before saying.  
"it doesn’t concern you"  
the man shook his head.  
"it does concern me tyr, when my engineer and security officer cant work together anymore."  
"we work together"  
the human rolled his eyes at the nietzschean before countering.  
"yeah cause not talking to one another unless absolutely necessary is the epitome of working well together. i don’t care what happened, whose fault it was, fix it."  
with that the man stormed away leaving tyr to scowl after the human. growling he stormed from the bridge and headed to relieve some of his stress in the gym.

**************

beka sighed as she was denied entrance to harpers machine shop.  
"c'mon shorty, let me in"  
she couldn’t hear anything, but based on the security protocols he had put in place he wanted nobody around him. sighing she leaned against the doorway that was locked and started talking through the door.  
"look i don’t get what upset you, but whatever it was im sure its not so bad. tyr can be an ass, but he-"  
"go away!"  
flinching away from the door the woman frowned.  
"harper, what happened between you two? you were at least friendly with one another before...whatever happened, happened. so tell me whats wrong"  
she could hear the sounds of metal being thrown about and sighed as the man no doubt was trashing his workstation. giving him a moment to cool down she tried to place when the odd behavior had started. nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, no fights in front of the crew, andromeda hadn’t reported any incidents between the two. frowning she blinked as her mind supplied that the only thing andromeda wouldn’t say was if something happened in private quarters. turning to face the metal door she called.  
"did something happen in your quarters? did he break in or something?"  
the crashing stopped, smirking beka patted herself on the back.  
"did he hurt you?"  
all was quiet, swallowing at the thought of the nietszchean manhandling harpers small frame and what damage the man could easily cause she questioned.  
"did you go to medical? does trance know? your okay aren’t you?"  
"he didn’t hit me"  
sighing at hearing the soft voice through the door beka relaxed.  
"okay, did he throw something or-"  
"he didn’t hurt me beka...i mean he hurt me, but not like that."  
nodding her head as she grasped for straws she asked.  
"okay okay, so he hurt you...why didn’t you tell anyone"  
it was silent a moment but before she could fear the boy would ignore her again the boys voice filtered through.  
"its bad enough as it is...i-i couldn’t deal with it if you all thought of me that way."  
"what? harper what are you talking about, there's nothing you could say that would make us think badly of you."  
she balked when she heard the boy laugh from the other side of the door. frowning she pressed herself up against it in an attempt to be closer to the boy.  
"harper please just tell me whats going on."  
"i'll be fine...i just was shocked is all. you should go help dylan with the conference and all that. i'll be here if you need me."  
frowning she opened her mouth to try and talk to the boy again when she twisted around at dylans voice.  
"any luck?"  
she shook her head. the man sighed before shaking his own head.  
"yeah tyr's lips are sealed as well. as much as i'd like to find out whats going on around here, we need to get ready for the arduice to arrive."  
nodding her head she gave one last glance to the locked door the boy was hiding behind before following after dylan.

*************

harper sighed as he heard them walk away. glancing to the mess he had made he shook his head. he'd have to clean it up of course, but at that moment he didn’t want to see all the damage he'd caused that would set him back. disengaging the lock, he peered out into the corridor before smiling faintly and taking off in the opposite direction of the captain and beka. he'd just find somewhere else to hole up for a while. nodding his head he made his way down, further into the belly of the ship.

***********

straightening out tyr glowered at the mess of the place he'd made. three punching bags were in ruins and he'd managed to dent a few of the lifting bars. shaking his head he left it to the droids to clean up. wiping his face down with a towel he made his way to his quarters to shower before their 'guests' arrived. he felt better now that he had, had the chance to cool down. he shucked off his sweaty clothing and stepped into the shower, making sure the water was a comfortable temperature he sighed as the water blasted down on him. rolling his head back and forth he sighed when his neck cracked releasing some of the pent up frustration he had been carrying. letting his head dangle under the spray of water he thought about what hunt had said, he supposed that he would eventually have to make things right with the boy, not because he cared about salvaging their nightly visits, but because he had to work along side the loud mouthed engineer and the divide that had been growing between them was affecting the ship and crews ability to function. growling at the thought of having to even consider talking to the boy about it, he shook his head and figured it could wait until after their 'guests' left them. stepping from the shower he shut off the water before reaching for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. another towel made swift work of his hair and upper body and before he knew it he was donning his normal attire once more. wringing out his dreads one last time he shook his head to splay them out before making his way out of his quarters to meet with the rest of the crew as they greeted the arduice.

****************

tyr was bored, not something new when it came to these 'peace' talks, but he would have preferred to be free of the tedious notion of attendance as the engineer was. he observed the aliens talking with hunt about their inclusion into the new commonwealth and wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so simply because enduring another one of the captains speeches about showing a united front was not worth the price of declaring his disdain in front of the aliens in attendance. his head drifted down to the purple skinned girl who had come to stand beside him and was grasping her tail in a nervous manner.   
"what is wrong?"  
the girl looked up to him before muttering quietly for only his ears.  
"i don’t like it...no somethings wrong...i just don’t know what."  
sighing tyr didn’t bother to question the girls intuition about things, he had long since given up in understanding the child like girls ability to predict things. instead he questioned.  
"is it the arduice?"  
the girl glanced once more to him and frowned a moment before she tilted her head to the nietzschean.  
"i-i don’t know...maybe...if not them, someone with them"  
frowning tyr turned to their guests, the only people in attendance were three council members and the leader of the group. he had not seen anyone else with them. turning back to the girl he asked.  
"are they all here? were there others with them?"  
trance nodded her head as she spoke.  
"two others, dylan said they could walk around andromeda as they'd never seen a spaceship like this before. their leader said they were young...children curious about things."  
nodding his head tyr supplied.  
"i will find their lost children, keep in touch if you need my help here."  
the purple girl nodded her head as the nietzschean subtly exited the meeting to go in search of the missing arduice. once he was a few feet down the hall did he ask andromeda.  
"ship where are the two arduice roaming your halls?"  
the AI appeared before him and stared at him a moment before supplying.  
"deck twelve"  
nodding tyr proceeded to walk to the nearest lift. pressing the correct floor he was halfway towards the floor when the AI appeared before him and said.  
"harper's life signs are in distress. he is not answering his com"  
growling he barked out.  
"what floor"  
"deck twelve"  
the AI looked to him and frowned. tyr gritted his teeth before asking.  
"are the arduice with harper?"  
the computer analyzed the scene from its overhead security camera's before replying.  
"yes, they appear to be...holding him"  
glaring at the AI he was about to ask how that could hurt the boy when the computer shook its head and stated its correction.  
"no, they are holding him off the ground...by his neck."  
gritting his teeth he bellowed.  
"speed the damn lift ship or you'll be without an engineer before i can get there."  
the lift sped up, tyr bracing himself against the wall of the tube before it came to an abrupt halt and he dashed out of the opening doors as he shouted.  
"which way"  
the AI flickered to life beside him as he ran and said.  
"take a left at corridor three. they are straight ahead."  
nodding he took the turn and sped up as he darted down the hallway. he slid to a stop as he rounded a corner and found the two adolescent arduice, one was indeed holding harper by his neck. the human was limp in his hold. his eyes closed. growling he ran forward startling the two aliens, forcing the one holding harper to drop the boy. he threw them a crossed the hallway, moving them well away from the limp form of harper as he turned and knelt beside the boy. the boys lips were pale, showing he had been without air, bruising was already beginning to show of the pale skin.  
"ship scan harpers life signs"  
"scanning...heart beat detected, in respiratory distress. he is not breathing."  
leaning down he forced his mouth over the boys own and forced air into the boys lungs. pulling away he glanced to the boys still chest. nothing. leaning forward he tried again, blowing air into the human. pulling away he watched a moment. nothing. growling he leaned over the boy and gave the boy more oxygen. pulling away once more he looked to the boys still chest.  
"ship"  
"life signs critical, heart beat fading...falling into arrhythmic pattern"  
glaring down to the unresponsive boy. he dove forward to try again. blowing air into the boys chest. he could see the boys chest rise each time he did so, but the boy refused to take over breathing on his own. tyr continued to offer breaths to the boy, breathing into him before glancing to the boys chest. when nothing happened he tried again. his hope for the boy was flagging after yet another failed attempt. leaning down he gave another breath for the boy, pulling their lips apart he had barely separated them when harper gasped. smirking he sat back as the boy coughed. turning harper onto his side as the harsh inhales greeted the nietzscheans ears, he rubbed the boys back. the boy was still coughing against him when his ears heard the muttering of the creatures responsible.  
"amazing...he breaths for the other"  
"yes...do they share one soul?"  
growling he twisted about to bark at the creatures who he was going to throttle when harpers hand wrapping around his own brought his attention back to the boy who was wheezing. leaning down he whispered.  
"breath slow, i will get you to medical."  
harper nodded jerkily as he tried to slow his gasps. his throat tight as he tried to draw in air through his abused airway. picking up the boy he ignored the creatures behind him and with purposeful steps made his way to the lift.  
"ship, inform captain hunt that the arduice have accosted his engineer. the boy nearly suffocated."  
"i shall inform the captain. med bay two is open"  
nodding his head he stepping into the lift and let the computer take over with taking them to the proper deck. he glanced down to the human he was holding. harper was still gasping in his arms. one of his hands wrapped tightly around tyr's vest. he saw the trepidation in the boys eyes as he tried to breathe.  
"you will be fine"  
harper didn’t do anything to his statement, simply lay in his arms and gasp. he kept his attention on the boy as the lift finally came to a stop. stepping out he made his way down to the open med bay. striding in to lay the boy on the nearby table. he stood beside the boy waiting for trance to come and see to the boys treatment. harper was staring at him as he lay flat on the table. his wheezing breaths causing the nietzschean to be unsettled.   
"ship where is trance"  
"she is en route"  
gritting his teeth he barked out.  
"tell her to hurry"  
"i have relayed your message"  
he watched the boy as he fought for breath, their eyes meeting one anothers. it was not in his nature to offer comfort, but he could not deny that he was drawn to the struggling boy before him.  
"you have a way of finding trouble don’t you"  
it was as close to a normal conversation he could offer up to the boy at the present moment. harpers pale face cracked into a small smile. the blonde blinking a moment before resettling his gaze on tyr. smirking at the blonde the nietzschean said.  
"i suppose it would be too much to ask for you to avoid any further involvements with alien species?"  
harpers smirk made the nietzschean relax some. the gasps the boy was uttering though were causing the nietzschean's bone blades to quiver. harper gave a cough before gasping in some more air, it was short lived as the boy coughed again. harsh jarring movements as he struggled to bring in fresh air. tyr held the boy down as he began to try and curl up as his body was wracked with harsh coughs. frowning tyr watched as harpers eyes grew panicked a moment before the gasping the boy had been doing before grew frail. nothing more than a small whistle.   
"harper"  
the boys blinked up at him as he relaxed into the bed he was on. his eyes drooping.  
"harper breathe"  
the blonde sagged as his eyes rolled in his head. the boys chest stuttering as he tried to bring in air before it stopped moving. growling tyr lunged forward and forcefully blew air into the boys lungs. taking a deep breath before repeating the action. he was already on the third breath when trance came in she froze upon seeing the nietzschean kissing harper before her brain kicked into gear and she gasped.  
"harper!"  
racing around the pair she ordered the nietzschean who had pulled back.  
"keep breathing for him, i have to get something"  
nodding he leaned back over the boy and continued to offer up breaths to the boy. a few moments passed before the purple girl reappeared. tyr pulled back and watched her inject the boy's neck with something. the girl was watching anxiously as the boy remained still.  
"do something!"  
the girl jumped before saying.  
"i did...he cant breath cause of the swelling. his windpipe is swollen shut, i have to get the swelling down before he can breath again."  
"and in the meantime he suffocates"  
the nietzschean roared. the girl shook her head in denial before she twisted about and grabbed something else to inject the boy with. tyr watched as again nothing happened. before he could shout at the ineffective girl, she ran over and pulled something over. the machine flared to life under her fingers and tyr watched as she leaned over harpers head to open his mouth. grimacing as he watched her feed a tube down the boys throat he blinked when he saw the boys chest rise and fall. glancing to the girl she sobbed.  
"he wasn’t responding...if i didn’t...he wasn’t breathing."  
nodding his head as he was well aware of the boys lack of response he motioned to the machine.  
"it breaths for him."  
the purple girl nodded her head.  
"yeah, at least until his throat heals some."  
nodding his head he let his gaze travel down to the boy who was motionless on the table before them.  
"he will heal then?"  
trance regarded the nietzschean before her a moment before smiling at tyr. the man was oblivious to the woman's gaze as he continued to stare at harper.  
"he needs rest, he wont like the tube being there when he wakes up im sure...but hopefully he wont need it once the tissue swelling goes down."  
nodding his head he looked back up to trance before saying.  
"then i will leave to apprehend the alien responsible"  
trance bit her lip before calling out.  
"are you sure?"  
tyr frowned at the woman before gesturing towards harper.  
"he nearly died, twice because of that-"  
"no, are you sure you want to leave harper right now?"  
frowning tyr said.  
"why would i wish to stay?"  
deflating some, the girl nodded.  
"your right...im sure dylan could use your help."  
giving the girl an appraising look he nodded before leaving the med bay. sighing trance leaned over to kiss harpers head.  
"i know, but he'll come around im sure."

***************

tyr growled at the two figures who for all intents and purposes were hiding behind their leader. dylan had a hand out preventing the nietzschean from approaching the aliens. glaring at his captain he grit out.  
"the boy nearly died"  
nodding his head dylan replied.  
"im aware, andromeda told me what happened. i've already spoken with their leader. they didn’t realize they were harming harper."  
growling he shouted.  
"he stopped breathing, he was unconscious. what more proof do they need?"  
dylan glanced to the aliens who were muttering in their own language. sighing he pulled tyr aside and said.  
"i know, you or i would know immediately if we were harming someone, but their species don’t work the same way we do. they're children tyr, they thought it was a game."  
gritting his teeth at the captain he said coldly.  
"it was no game to harper"  
tearing away from the man he shouted to the aliens.  
"go near the boy again and you will not be so lucky as to be finding yourselves in a med bay."  
before he could be reprimanded by the do gooder captain, he stormed from the room and headed to walk the halls. hopefully given some time he could calm himself. he was surprised when beka ran out of the meeting room after him. pausing the nietzschean asked.  
"what do you want"  
"im surprised you didn’t kill them...when you found them with harper."  
snorting the man replied.  
"had harper only been bruised it would have been my pleasure to educate them about harming our crew, however the boy was not breathing and so i dedicated the time it would take to remove them of their lives would be better used to restore harpers."  
beka smirked at the nietzschean. before daring to ask.  
"guess your fight is over with then"  
frowning at the woman he sighed when he realized what she was talking about.  
"i would not allow the boy to die because i am angry with him."  
nodding her head beka followed after the man who began to walk away from her. tyr gritted his teeth when the woman followed him.  
"you know he could have easily had you jettisoned out of an airlock today...all he had to do was let me think that you had hurt him and i would have gladly done it, but he stood up for you...said you hadn’t laid a hand on him."  
tyr frowned before turning to the woman who in a round about way had just threatened him.  
"just thought you should know, no matter how mad he might be about whatever happened between you two...he's not so petty as to see you get hurt to make himself feel better."  
growling at the woman's barb to his earlier behavior, he watched her walk away. slamming his fist forward he watched the deck plating bend beneath his strength before letting his hand fall. his knuckles ached, but were no worse for ware, the deck plating however would need to be replaced. scowling he stalked off down the corridor to think.

**************

harper grimaced as he tried to peel his eyes open. they immediately rebelled against the lighting overhead and he raised his hand to shield his face from it. he heard the distinct voice of trance call out.  
"oh your awake"  
attempting to twist his head to the side he grimaced as his throat protested the movement. swallowing burned something fierce and as weirded out as he was at not being able to move his head around it was the burning in his lungs that freaked him out the most.  
"its okay harper, you had an accident, but your doing much better."  
he saw the purple girl lean over him and smiled at her. opening his mouth to speak she shook her head stopping him.  
"no talking...your throats all tore up, gotta give it time to heal. i just removed the breathing tube a while ago so no stressing out her vocal cords."  
harper blinked at her,his eyes wide.  
"its okay, you just needed some help after your throat swelled up."  
raising his hand up to his throat he gasped at the sharp pain upon feeling the skin there. trance frowned at him before shaking her head.  
"i told you it would be tender. now no touching. your on strict orders to not speak, or try to eat solid foods...sorry you gotta deal with soft things for a couple days for it all to heal up. you aren’t going to want to swallow things as it is, solid food is a big no no."  
she waggled her finger above him making him smile. she smiled back.  
"good. now if you promise to be good, i'll let you out of the neck brace."  
nodding his head the short amount he could the girl smiled.  
"okay."  
he felt her moving some straps around and the pressure that had been around his head eased. until at last he was able to move his head again. everything hurt though. he grimaced at every swallow of spit and just tilting his head about ached terribly.  
"i know, im sorry but there's nothing really i can do about all that...i cant just load you up with painkillers cause...well you know your compromised enough without painkillers messing with you."  
harper gave her a watery smile as he tried to hold back the instinctual tears as his body complained to him sitting up. trance pouted at him.  
"you need to rest harper. i mean it, no playing around in machine shops and inhaling fumes from all of your stuff. your lungs aren’t happy right now and something small could cause you to end right back here with something worse. so please take it easy for me?"  
he nodded his head, gritting his teeth as he did so. the purple girl smiled.  
"good, now you can go back to your quarters if you promise to behave."  
he held up two fingers to show he was being honest, she smirked at his earth gesture before letting him leave. harper slouched the moment he was out the door. god did he ache. reaching up he gently touched his neck only to grimace and drop his hand. walking slowly towards the lifts he couldn’t help but wonder what all had happened after the arduice had come and strangled him. he supposed beka would tell him whenever he saw her next. as much as he would love to disobey trance and retire to his machine shops. harper had to admit he was exhausted just walking to the lift. no doubt his compromised lung capacity had something to do with that. snorting he grimaced as the motion caused his throat to constrict. reaching the proper floor he disembarked the lift and headed for his private quarters. once inside he made his way through the mess to collapse as gently as he could for his neck's sake onto the bed. he snuggled into his bed before letting himself drift off.

*******************

tyr had heard of course that harper had been released from med bay. it was hard not to hear such things with such a small crew. he was inwardly relieved that the boy had survived his encounter with the arduice, though he would have preferred to have been allowed to teach the aliens a lesson himself. he glanced down to his console and made the appropriate adjustments to their current course. he tilted his head to the side when beka sidled up to him. raising a brow to the woman she offered.  
"now might be a good time to go talk things out with harper"  
snorting at the woman he was about to tell her to mind her own business when she offered up.  
"just saying, its pretty rare you get the chance to make that boy listen when he cant give you a smart ass reply in return."  
frowning at her she smirked.  
"he cant talk...doctors orders. he's been released to recover in his quarters."  
smirking tyr thought a moment about it before giving the woman a nod. he walked away from the bridge and rolled his eyes when the woman called after him.  
"just remember to leave out the parts where you gave him mouth to mouth"  
ignoring the woman he continued on his way towards the private quarters deck. he knew that him giving the boy mouth to mouth wouldn’t necessarily bother the boy considering all they had previously done to each other. smirking at the memory for a moment he frowned and shook his head. that was in the past. he was simply going to make amends so that he could work along side the boy again without any problems. nodding his head he came to a stop before the boys quarters and buzzed the door. nothing. frowning he buzzed again. nothing. sighing he called.  
"open the door harper"  
nothing. glaring at the door he paused to listen, there was no noise coming from the boys quarters. rolling his eyes he called out.  
"ship, locate harper"  
"locating...harper is located on observational deck 5"  
frowning he proceeded down the hall to where the observational decks were. he didn’t know why the boy would be wanting to look at the stars of all things, but figured at least he wouldn’t have to ask permission to enter with the boy being in the public sector of the ship. entering the dark room he glanced around before his eyes caught sight of the boy. proceeding into the room he was surprised when the boy's head turned his way. even in the darkness tyr's eyes could see the horrible bruises marring the boys neck. glaring he stepped forward, not bothering to hide his footsteps. as he came to rest before the boy he knelt down to be at the same height as the seated figure before calling out.  
"lights 25%"  
the lights flickered to life and tyr smirked when harpers eyes finally latched onto his form. for a moment neither of them did anything. sighing tyr said.  
"you are supposed to be resting in your quarters"  
the boy rolled his eyes at him before gingerly turning his head to look out the large window. frowning at the boy he glanced out to see if there was anything of interest. nothing. turning his attention back to the boy he said.  
"you cannot follow simple commands can you?"  
he got a glance his way before the boy returned to staring at the stars passing them by. nodding his head tyr admitted.  
"i must say this is unusual, normally it is impossible to silence you"  
harper twisted his head around to glare at the nietzschean, but grimaced and reached up to his neck before dropping his hand before ever touching the bruising marring his neck. tyr watched the boys reaction before sighing.  
"that was uncalled for, perhaps you should have remained in medical"  
the boy gingerly shook his head. smirking the nietzschean offered.  
" i believe i can agree with your wanting to escape trances...uniqueness."  
the boy smirked at him. smiling back tyr finally broached the subject he had been avoiding.  
"it was brought to my attention that now would be a good time for us to mend our issues"  
harper stared at him, but offered up nothing to show what he felt about it. continuing tyr said.  
"i believe we should move forward as if our dalliance never transpired."  
harper blinked at him before lowering his eyes and nodding.  
"good, then we shall return to our ability to function appropriately around one another."  
harper nodded his head again. giving a solid jerk of his own head tyr rose from his kneeling position and regarded the silent boy before him.  
"i will see you once your return to your duties then."  
harper watched as the nietzschean left. the door sliding shut behind the larger form. blinking a moment he glared at the door before wiping furiously at the tears trying to fall. if he meant nothing to tyr than he shouldn’t cry over the stupid nietzschean. he’d been right all along it seemed, a human couldn’t be anything more to a nietzschean than a whore.

*****************

a couple days passed and with it the return of harper working on the ship. the boy was barely able to whisper, but it was an improvement from not being able to speak at all. he raced onto the bridge a bright smile on his face, the crew turning to regard their engineer who gestured wildly to what he was holding. most of the crew just smiled at the blonde, but tyr dared to question.  
"stop raving like a crazed yongile and tell us what your so ecstatic about."  
the boy glared at him at the man's comment before shoving the device into dylan's hands and tapping some things on the nearby console. andromeda did the rest.  
"what you are holding dylan is a modified sensor array. it will broaden my abilities to detect, track and lock on to incoming vessels."  
tyr raised a brow before asking the blonde.  
"i can shoot sooner?"  
the blonde nodded his head. smirking to the boy tyr said.  
"install it then"  
the boy rolled his eyes at the uber before motioning to andromeda. the ship continued in its engineer's stead.  
"the array cannot be installed until the previous module is removed. harper has adapted this new design to be easily replaceable in case of damage. its predecessor is not readily retrievable."  
the boy made a 'duh' motion. scowling at the boy, tyr let dylan question.  
"how soon can it be implemented?"  
the ship calculated before stating.  
"it will take harper approximately four hours to remove the current module at his normal rate of work speed. from there the new module can be installed in under an hour. its new placement being in one of my core mainframes."  
dylan nodded his head before turning and handing the device back to its creator.  
"when can you start?"  
the boy smirked about to make some kind of gesture, when andromeda intruded.  
"he is currently unable to enter such an environment."  
harper scowled at the AI and shook his head. the ship's face smiled at him as it stated.  
"the environment where the current module is installed has compromised air filtration. his current lung capacity would be affected and could cause an infection in his compromised immune system. it is advised that the module not be replaced until he has healed."  
dylan nodded his head to andromeda before turning to harper and shaking his head to the blonde.  
"not till trance clears you"  
the boy groaned, not unlike a spoiled child being denied something. smirking tyr watched the engineer stalk off of the bridge, his new toy firmly in his grasp. shaking his head he returned to his work.

*************

tyr frowned when the chime to his doorway went off. sighing he called.  
"enter"  
the door opened almost as soon as he had finished the words and he sat up on his bed from his reclining position when the nervous form of harper came into view. raising a brow he called.  
"lights 25%"  
the blonde seemed to relax once he could actually find the nietzschean.  
"what do you want harper?"  
the boy cautiously stepped into the man's room, not having been in them since their fight. biting his lip, he came further into the room before whispering.  
"need your help"  
nodding his head he asked.  
"with?"  
the blonde smiled before saying  
" capacitor"  
raising a brow, he saw the boy sigh at his apparent inability to understand him. the boy motioned him to follow and so he did. the pair walked in silence down the hall a ways before the boy pointed to an open entrance way into the decking. frowning he hated entering the crawlspaces of the ship. turning to the boy he saw him smirk.  
"you require me in there?"  
the boy nodded and moved forward to enter the space himself.  
"does this have anything to do with your orders not to install the new array?"  
the boy rolled his eyes at him before disappearing into the wall. sighing he followed after the boy. crawling into the tight space behind the boy before dropping down into the larger cavern. harper smiled at him as he picked up something and handed it to him. looking down he saw a wrench. frowning he saw the boy point and turned to see a bolt.  
"you wish for me to remove it?"  
the boy nodded his head. moving into position he maneuvered the wrench around the bolt and twisted the metal tool downwards. it didn’t move. gritting his teeth he put his arm into it and smirked when the bolt groaned before twisting. now that it was loose he was able to continue loosening it until it fell off into his hand. turning around he offered the bolt to the engineer who looked at it and scoffed before pushing past him to tear the panel the bolt had sealed shut off. tyr watched as the boy revealed a mass of conduits with blinking lights. harper tilted his head this way and that before shaking his head. twisting around harper glanced at him before whispering.  
"broken"  
nodding his head he glanced over the boys head to the conduit and asked.  
"how do you fix it?"  
harper sighed before saying in a bare voice.  
"not easily"  
smirking tyr replied to the boy.  
"if you have no more bolts that need removal, i will leave you to your specialty."  
the boy turned to look at him a moment before nodding his head. he took the wrench back from tyr and watched the man climb up and out of the crawlspace. alone once more harper sighed as he turned his attention down to the wrench in his hand. frustrated he threw it a crossed the space and managed to dent an air vent. throwing his hands up into the air he cursed in a bare whisper that no one but himself could hear.


	2. being trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things have to get worse before they get better and the relationship tyr and harper had built up seems to be all but destroyed. the ruins crumbling around harper as he tries to find some kind of balance in order to be around the person he fears will turn out to be just like all the rest of his failed relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO oh yeah!
> 
> so things are going to get a little worse off for harper and tyr for a bit, but i promise you this all has a happy ending.

as the days passed and harper got more of his voice back, the blonde began joining in on the crews ever present taunts towards one another. tyr smirked when the boy managed to rib the captain into shocked silence. beka was laughing and even the magog was snorting at the boys humor.  
"mr. harper"  
"yeah boss"  
"i am not amused"  
the boy snorted as he said.  
"no, but they are"  
he gestured to his crew mates who were smirking. dylan frowned at the engineer. harper used the man's annoyance to his advantage as he asked.  
"this mean i can go install my new sensor array? it’d get me out of your hair for a while."  
the man glowered at his engineer before asking.  
"has trance cleared you?"  
the boy shrugged before stating.  
"not like it matters much. my lungs are what they are. chances of me catching something is about even when you figure all the other shit i've been in."  
dylan sighed at the blonde who was smirking at him.  
"harper, that isn’t the point"  
"sure it is, your waiting for some magical all clear to let me get back to work, when it ain’t gonna happen. i've never been healthy, never gonna be healthy, so let me work please."  
dylan sighed before nodding his head.  
"fine, but i want you to take an emergency kit with you in case you have issues."  
the boy saluted the man as he was prone to doing when he was just agreeing to agree. shaking his head dylan asked.  
"is there anything we can do to help?"  
harper shrugged before saying.  
"uh well don’t open any airlocks? that'd be a nice gesture"  
dylan blinked and harper smiled.  
"i wont technically be in one, but the airflow is all attached so if you open one i might run out of air? i mean technically its only a 20% chance of it being linked to where i am, but just so you know, don’t do that."  
the boy sprinted off out of the bridge leaving his crew mates to shake their heads at the boy. it was beka who called out to andromeda.  
"monitor him please"  
"harpers life signs are stable"  
"lets keep it that way"  
the ships AI nodded to the woman before blinking out of existence. the crew returned to their work, leaving it up to their engineer to remove and replace the sensor array that he had been so excited about.

*****************

it was the sudden jerk of the ship that caused all their heads to jerk upwards towards the main screen.  
"andromeda report"  
"shields are online, impact from unknown origin"  
they all frowned before dylan barked out.  
"determine its origin"  
"unable to comply. sensor array is down."  
they all groaned before dylan yelled out.  
"patch me through to harper"  
"patching....coms online."  
"harper were under attack. we need sensors"  
"uhh so that’s what that was? well crap...okay sure sure, i can do this...ummm five minutes?"  
"harper"  
the captain gritted out. the engineer replied.  
"cant rush perfection boss"  
they could hear the distinct noises of the boy working coming through their com system. the ship rocked again and the boy cursed.  
"okay that is not nice, don’t they know its not fair to shoot on people who are blind."  
"harper get to work"  
beka shouted. the boy grumbled as he started tinkering with things again. another jerk from the ship lurched them to the left. dylan called out to andromeda.  
"keep stabilizers online, make sure the shields hold until we can determine whats going on"  
"power has been re-ruted to shields and stabilizers captain."  
they heard the boy grunt over the com's before a yelp made them call out to the boy.  
"ouch ouch ouch...hot hot hot."  
"harper whats going on"  
beka called to her friend. the boy laughed a little as he admitted.  
"nothin nothin....don’t got no finger prints no more is all."  
beka snorted before asking.  
"whats hot harper?"  
"hmm. oh just the crawlspace...almost done...just gimme a second."  
frowning the woman sent a concerned glance to dylan. the captain asked andromeda.  
"locate harper, show x-ray scans"  
"locating....scan's online."  
the image flared to life on the screen. the skeleton of the boy moving around in the small area. he was beating on something. frowning dylan asked the ship.  
"overlay temperatures"  
"overlaying"  
they watched as the boys heat signature overlapped his skeleton, but the surrounding area was nearly as hot as the boy. in some area’s even hotter. frowning dylan asked.  
"why's the temperature so hot there?"  
beka shook her head and called out to harper.  
"harper are you alright?"  
"hmm, im peachy...frickin piece of....ah there we go...come on"  
they watched the boy finish beating on something before he began tinkering with other things. tyr frowned as they could see the temperature rising around the boy.  
"harper the temperature around you is getting worse, whats going on?"  
dylan called. the engineer was quiet a moment before asking.  
"uhh...i thought it was just me....oh crap did i cross that...."  
the watched as the boys body twisted about in the small space before he began tinkering with something else. a jerk of the ship made them wince when the boy crashed into the wall.  
"dammit....stupid walls....okay okay...uh blue, check, red, check...yellow...yellow yellow...white....green? where the hell's green?"  
the crew members frowned to one another as the boy spoke out loud as he tried to figure out the problem to the heat rising around him. another jerk made the boy curse and throw his hands up in the air.  
"oh for the love of-"  
"harper"  
"right right...sorry, uh im fine...let me fix the array first."  
they watched him contort back around to mess with what they assumed was the array. occasionally they saw the boys hand come up to wipe his head before he went back to working. another jerk caused them to re balance themselves. andromeda's voice filtering through.  
"shields at 90%"  
gritting his teeth dylan called out.  
"harper today!"  
another jerk of the ship as the ships AI spoke again.  
"shields at 80%"  
"hang on"  
the blonde called. he fiddled some more before yelling.  
"eureka...online in three...two...one...fire away"  
the command post flickered to life as andromeda stated.  
"incoming vessel, charging weapons....locked on."  
"fire at will tyr"  
tyr smirked as he targeted the imbeciles who had dared to fire upon them. he took great pleasure in watching the smaller ship explode in space.  
"threat is neutralized."  
smirking they turned to one another smiling. beka was the first to call out.  
"you still there harper?"  
they listened a moment, but when nothing happened tyr called out.  
"ship change display back to harpers last known coordinates."  
"changing....displaying."  
the display blinked to life, showing the still rising temperature in the small chamber, harper was still moving, no doubt now working on the thing heating the area around him.  
"harper are you okay?"  
no reply.  
"harper?"  
nothing. dylan frowned before asking andromeda.  
"are com's online?"  
"com's are online captain...the heat in the area may be distorting my connections. if the temperature has risen higher than the wire's coating can handle."  
"can he hear us?"  
"unknown"  
"where is he, i can go get him out of there...we can vent the area to cool the ship."  
dylan nodded before asking the ship for harpers exact location.  
"harper is located between deck five and six in the sub crawl space between airlock two and three."  
they blinked at the ships reply before tyr barked out.  
"how long would it take to reach him?"  
"calculating....approximately one hour thirteen minutes."  
"oh god, he'll burn to death"  
beka cried. gritting his teeth at the woman’s comment tyr asked the ship.  
"is he aware of the temperature? can you speak with him?"  
"i will attempt to establish a connection through the sub-routines."  
they waited on baited breath a moment even as they watched the boy continue to work. they saw the moment the boys head jerked up. and smiled, he was hearing something.  
"i am able to communicate with him."  
"tell him to evac now"  
dylan called. the ships AI responded.  
"sending message....he does not wish to leave"  
growling tyr barked out.  
"does he wish to burn to death?"  
the AI was silent for a moment before it replied.  
"he does not believe that will happen. he is confident that he can fix the problem before he succumbs to the temperature."  
"how long until the temperature becomes to much for him?"  
beka asked. the AI responded.  
"Calculating....based on harpers current body mass and current temperature....he has twenty eight minutes before he succumbs to the heat."  
shaking her head she shouted.  
"tell him that"  
the AI nodded its face before it went blank a moment. it came to life again a moment later to say.  
" he believes he has found the problem and only needs time to repair it."  
"tell him im ordering him to leave that area."  
dylan said in a firm voice. tyr didn’t normally care for the man's attempts for dominance, but if it got the foolish boy away from the heated area he would not begrudge the captain his usage of power over the boy. the AI blinked before it stated. even before they got the boy's answer to dylan's order, they could see the boys shape on the screen stop his work to make some sort of wild gesture.  
"he is refusing"  
growling tyr continued to watch the form of the blonde who had returned to working after replying to the ships AI.  
"why?"  
the AI blinked before stating.  
"he does not wish for me to come to harm because of his error"  
rolling his eyes at the boys excuse tyr countered.  
"and does he not think dying in some hell hole of your bowels is going to do any of us any favors? no one will be able to fix it should he perish."  
the ship blinked before coming back to state.  
"he is laughing....he found it amusing to know he was right in assuming it was you to say such things."  
growling under his breath he called out.  
"i am glad i am amusing to the boy as he roasts to death."  
the ship blinked as it relayed the message before returning.  
"he is aware of all of your concern, but does not wish to abandon his attempts."  
they watched for a few moments as the heat continued to rise around the boy working away in the crawl space. beka asked.  
"how long does he have?"  
"calculating....fifteen minutes"  
the woman then dared to ask.  
"how far would he need to travel to escape the heat?"  
the other crew members caught onto what the woman was saying. their view was focused solely on where harper was and not the surrounding area. for all they knew there was no cool spot for the boy to seek shelter in even after fixing the ship. the ship replied.  
"calculating...harper would need to travel down airlock two approximately fifty feet to reach cooler temperatures."  
nodding beka glanced to them before asking.  
"how long would that take him?"  
"calculating....approximately twenty minutes."  
the woman slouched against her console, her head in her hands.  
"he wont get out in time"  
"andromeda if he fixes the problem how soon would the area vent itself to cooler temperatures?"  
"calculating....if harper is able to repair the damage, it would take two hours forty five minutes for the structures to cool."  
dylan shook his head. gritting his teeth tyr called out.  
"if someone was able to meet him partway, with some form of coolant would it make a difference? could we partially vent the area without removing all the oxygen and temporarily lower the temperature?"  
the AI blinked as it calculated the different outcomes. tyr grasped his console tightly, his knuckles white as he waited. the AI blinked before answering.  
"venting of the area would limit the amount of oxygen available, however the procedure would lower temperatures drastically. "  
"so we could buy him more time"  
beka cried out. the andromeda calculated before saying.  
"if too much oxygen was vented harper could run out of usable air despite being cooled. likewise if the amount of venting done does not lower the temperatures enough harper will succumb to the heat before running out of oxygen. i cannot determine how long he requires to fix the problem."  
"we have to balance it"  
dylan said. beka nodded before turning to the ships computer.  
"can you calculate just how long we should vent an area to allow the longest time for harper to survive?"  
the ships AI blinked once more before intoning.  
"if airlock four and three are vented approximately thirty five percent, it would lower the temperatures surrounding harper by enough degrees to offer him time to possibly make the needed repairs while granting him enough oxygen to survive for approximately another two hours fifteen minutes"  
"do it"  
tyr tore off from the station as he ran for the door.  
"tyr what are you doing?"  
turning tyr barked out.  
"vent the area, i'm going to get down there and drag the foolish boy back here kicking and screaming if i have too. the heat wont damage me as it would either of you, i'll be able to keep the boy moving."  
beka smiled before shouting  
"take a kit with you"  
nodding his head he ran out of the bridge. turning back around beka commanded.  
"andromeda vent those airlocks"  
"commencing."  
***************  
the bag slung over his back didn’t inhibit his movements but the small spaces did, regardless tyr did not slow even as he banged around in the small areas. occasionally calling out to andromeda for instructions on how to reach the boy.  
"continue straight until you reach the bulkhead. do not open it until the venting has completed."  
nodding his head he crawled forward before sitting before of the large door and waiting. minutes ticked by and the anxious nietzschean barked out.  
"is it done?"  
"negative...completing ventilation now."  
gritting his teeth he waited. finally the voice called out.  
"ventilation complete. unlock the bulkhead and continue straight until you see the markings overhead that read valve cover nineteen. turn right and continue straight."  
nodding his head, he set about going forward. tyr could feel the temperature difference. even with the venting it was distinctly warmer than the rest of the ship. muttering under his breath as he crawled he asked the ship.  
"is harper aware of what we’ve done?"  
"yes, he is against you coming to aid him, but is grateful for the chance to finish his work."  
rolling his eyes he said.  
"tell him when i get to him, im going to throttle the boy."  
there was silence for a moment as he trudged forward until the ships voice filtered to him.  
"harper is not amused by your threats."  
smirking tyr commented.  
"well i am not amused by his inability to stay out of trouble."  
he turned at the writing as the ship had instructed him and started to climb towards what he hoped to be the last legs of the long crawl to the boy. the ships voice replied.  
"he is aware of your feelings"  
smirking tyr called out.  
"how much further?"  
"continue straight until you see the green markings reading emergency conduit. follow those markings, they will lead you to where harper is."  
nodding his head he forced himself forward, his shoulders scraping against the walls as he made his larger body conform to the small proportions around him in order to rescue the ships engineer. he sighed as the temperature rose around him, his sweat dripping into his eyes. he shrugged his dreads out of his face as he maneuvered himself forward. he smiled when he saw the green writing.  
"coming to get you boy"  
following the markings he grimaced when the heat grew around him. if this was cool he hated to think what it had been before. he paused when the lights overhead flickered around him.  
"ship, how goes his progress"  
grunting he waited for the ship to reply, when nothing happened he frowned.  
"ship?"  
sighing he continued forward, silently thankful that he knew where he was supposed to go without the aid of the ships AI. he smirked when he saw the bulkhead ahead of him. inching forward he called out.  
"open the damn door boy"  
he was inches from it when the metal creaked, harpers sweaty from shoving at it. reaching out he forced the stiff door aside and with harpers help tumbled into the conduit room. they panted as they leaned against one another. harper smiled at him.  
"hey, have a nice walk?"  
"if you were not necessary for my continued survival right now"  
he threatened. harper smirked before saying.  
"yeah yeah...move your ass so i can fix this."  
they struggled to maneuver around each other. harper getting back to work on a tangle of wires. wiping his brow, tyr pulled the emergency kit he'd brought with him from his back. ignoring the boy for a moment he unzipped it and pulled out a small packet. after making sure he knew how to activate it, he broke it with his fist and shook its contents to get the chemicals to interact with one another. he smirked when the coldness began to radiate from the gel. reaching forward he pressed it against the boys neck who yelped. rolling his eyes he explained.  
"your core temperature is too high, this will keep the blood going to your brain cooler and allow you to use that brain of yours more efficiently."  
the boy shuddered at the difference in temperature but let the larger man hold it against his neck as he worked.  
"what about you?"  
snorting tyr said.  
"nietzscheans don’t react the same to temperature fluctuations."  
he caught the boys glare before smirking and stating.  
"i am not immune, i just react differently. i can endure longer without problems. you have already been down here too long."  
harper shrugged his shoulders before stating.  
"s'not so bad...real quiet down here."  
snorting he supplied.  
"thats because the heat has fried the communications systems."  
harper blinked before shrugging.  
"still quiet"  
rolling his eyes he watched the boy work, his fingers nimbly rolling wires together before he soldered them in place. this continued for a while before tyr used his free hand to delve back into the bag. he pulled out a blue drink that no doubt would help re-hydrate the boy.  
"you need to drink this"  
harper twisted his head to glance at what the nietzschean was offering him.   
"no"  
he twisted back around to finish working. scowling tyr growled.  
"you are losing what body fluids you have. you are dehydrated as it is."  
the boy nodded before saying nonchalantly.  
"yeah and if i drink that i'll get sick"  
frowning down to the drink he held he asked.  
"why?"  
"cause, when im this dehydrated its too late for me to digest it, i'll throw it back up and we do not need that happening here. trance'll hook me up when we get out of here."  
scowling at the back of the boys head he relented and put the drink away before moving some other supplies away.  
"do you have any burns?"  
harper snorted before saying.  
"nothing that’s too bad...i mean i burn myself all the time in the machine shops."  
rolling his eyes at the boys flippant tone he said.  
"i have bandages and ointment"  
the boy shook his head.  
"nah, just make it harder for me to work. its just my fingertips that got a little singed. nothing bad."  
tyr watched the boy work for a while, the boys smaller hands making fast work of delicate parts that the larger man would have broken if he tried to maneuver them as the boy did. the nietzschean was surprised when the boy spoke up.  
"you know, you didn’t have to come down here"  
snorting tyr replied.  
"had i not, your brain would be melting in your skull."  
the boy turned and rolled his eyes at the man.  
"my brain is fine...im just wondering how you got threw the connector turnpike."  
"the ships AI was leading me, i believe i did not encounter such a place."  
the boy muttered before saying.  
"figures you'd take the easy way down here...no sense of adventure."  
snorting at the boys barb he replied.  
"this is not my natural environment"  
the boy chuckled before nodding his head.  
"yeah, you don’t really fit down here do you big guy?"  
tyr didn’t bother to reply to that statement as he knew that harper was well aware of the difference in their size and how it might impact his movements in the tunnels. harper twisted a set of wires together and frowned at them.  
"problem?"  
looking up harper said.  
"huh? oh no, just thinking"  
nodding his head he watched the boy get back to work for a moment. as they sat there tyr pulled his hand back, the ice pack having thawed. throwing it into the bag he had brought, he searched for something else to help the boy. harpers voice distracted him from his search.  
"you know...i never thought i'd be stuck in a relay tube with a nietzschean...weird."  
smirking he looked up to the sweating boy and stated.  
"and i did not think i would find myself crammed into this infernal structure next to a scrawny short human."  
harper snorted before saying offhandedly.  
"im the tallest member of my family thank you very much"  
tyr raised a brow to the boy who under the intense scrutiny sighed and admitted.  
"alright alright, my cousin's taller, but i think he's dead so that makes me the tallest."  
smirking tyr shook his head at the boys flippant tone. the nietzschean took a moment to observe the boy working before daring to ask.  
"you are the last of your family?"  
harper froze before his head darted to look at tyr. the boy swallowed before nodding. his voice unsure.  
"i-i guess so...i mean its not like i can send a postcard to check...i i don’t think anyone else made it."  
tyr nodded his head, he had not wanted to upset the boy by talking about his family, but it would appear he had managed to do so. sighing tyr said.  
"regardless of your height limitations and if you are indeed the last of your families line, you are a survivor."  
harper smirked at tyr before nodding his head.  
"yeah, i know. done some crazy shit to stay that way."  
smirking tyr commented.  
"yes i am sure you have. your reckless behavior leads me to believe this is not an abnormal occurrence for you."  
the boy snorted at him as he tucked some wires into the wall and said.  
"hey i've seen you go off gun's blazing, you don’t get to harp on me wanting to fix things."  
smirking tyr said.  
"there is a difference between fighting for the chance at survival and laying down to die."  
harper turned to glare at him before saying.  
"i wasn’t laying down to die by staying here. this doesn’t get fixed romi's crawlspaces heat up and then all the coolant in the pipes evaporates and then ship goes boom. figured you'd want to avoid that mr. uber."  
growling at the boys tone and his usage of the human's insult of his people he was surprised when harper rolled his eyes at him and said.  
"i swear you take things too seriously all the time."  
"do not call me that"  
the boy raised a brow before questioning.  
"what? uber?"  
tyr nodded his head to the boy. harper snickered before shaking his head.  
"seriously that bothers you? do you know all the creative things your high class people have called mine? don’t see me whining about it."  
tyr growled at the boy before jerking forward to pin the engineer against the wall. harper yelped before glaring back at him.  
"you will not refer to me as such boy."  
harper snorted in his face.  
"or what?"  
tyr could smell the boy's growing agitation, he was no doubt trying to hide how this confrontation was upsetting him. the smell of the boys fear was growing the longer he held him to the wall. smirking tyr said.  
"you cant lie to me boy, you reek of fear"  
harpers eyes widened before he turned his head away from the nietzschean.  
"yeah whatever, your all the same, but you get all riled up over being called out on it. its a wonder your not all extinct."  
growling at the boy he shoved him back against the wall that he had been pinning the boy too. harper winced at the harsh movement but continued to look away from tyr. scowling he barked.  
"you wont even face me boy even as you use your sharp tongue to dishonor me."  
harper glared before twisting his head around to face tyr.  
"so sorry i have issues looking ubers in the eyes when being pinned to a wall by them. nothing good has ever happened from being in this situation."  
tyr frowned at the boy before lunging forward to crash his lips onto the boys and force the boys head back against the wall. harper groaned against tyr, but didn’t struggle as the uber kissed him. tyr forced the boy to comply to him as he penetrated the boys mouth with his tongue. the smell of the boys fear was fading and instead a glimmer of arousal was permeating the air. smirking against the boys lips he drew back. the both of them panting for air. harper blinked up at him obviously confused. tyr smirked.  
"perhaps you can use a different argument next time"  
harper frowned a moment before slowly his face morphed into a smirk and he chuckled.  
"oh that’s bad"  
smirking tyr slowly released the boy down from the wall. he saw the boy wince, but didn’t ask as he was sure the boy would not take kindly to him questioning if he had hurt him. instead he ordered.  
"get back to work, i do not wish to remain here longer than necessary"  
harper smirked before hunkering down to finish his work. tyr watched him a while before letting his hand drift to the back of the boys neck where sweat was rolling. he felt the boys hot skin causing the boy to jerk to look at him curiously.  
"i am ascertaining your temperature."  
the blonde rolled his eyes as he muttered.  
"i’ll tell you my temperature its hot, everything’s hot...newsflash"  
smirking at the boy he let him get back to work, his hand trailing down the boys neck to his sweaty shirt before falling to his own lap. a couple minutes passed before harper looked at his work and nodded. pushing some conduits back into place he looked over everything, double checking wires and connections to ensure that nothing wasn’t where it was supposed to be.  
scooting back, harper fell against tyr as he backed up from his work and said.  
"well guess there's no time like the present...this doesn’t work-"  
"try it"  
nodding his head, he leaned forward to push a couple buttons before the display lit up. harper sighed before falling back against tyr. the man's arm came around the boys rib cage before the frowning nietzschean asked.  
"well?"  
the boy turned to look at him and smiled.  
"im a genius"  
smirking tyr offered.  
"a very stupid one, but sure a genius"  
the boy smiled back at him before beginning to gather up the supplies, he watched harper gather his tools before they packed them inside the bag. tyr donned the pack before motioning for harper to start leading the way. the blonde was sweating buckets, but nodded as he headed back the way tyr had originally come from. as they trudged through the tunnel harper called out.  
"so why'd you do it?"  
tyr was unsure what the boy was referring too so asked.  
"do what?"  
"you know, come all the way down here when beka would have had a hell of an easier time navigating all the tunnels and crawlspaces. not to mention having to be cooped up with me for the last forty five minutes in a hot sweaty hell pit. where we got into another argument and then you kissed me."  
tyr snorted as he followed after the boy. he continued forward a few steps before responding.  
"my physiology allows me to be better acclimated to this horrible heat with little damage. beka would have most likely succumb to the heat along side you if things did not improve. i was the best choice."  
harper whose face was hidden from the nietzschean nodded his head as he continued forward. he couldn’t help but want to chastise himself for thinking it was anything else but logical thinking that brought the nietzschean down there. a few steps more however and tyr spoke up.  
" the kiss was simply to shut up your valid argument against my people and prevent you from using that annoying word against me again."  
harper smirked as the trudged forward before saying.  
"you know you could have just told me to shut up"  
"i have found that there are better ways to get you to respond to myself other than words."  
harper stilled in the crawls space, forcing the nietzschean behind him to as well.  
"harper?"  
biting his lip the engineer sighed before sitting down in the tunnel. his small form allowing him to hunch himself over enough to sit, where tyr had to remain on his hands and knees. the nietzschean glared at him.  
"continue moving, we are not far enough away from the effected area for you to rest yet."  
harper shook his head, but before the irritated nietzschean could do anything harper said.  
"is this how things are going to be?"  
frowning at the boy, tyr asked.  
"what are you referring too?"  
the boys eyes caught his own as he said.  
"between us...jokes one minute and fighting the next...threatening one another and then kissing each other....only to go on like none of it happened. i get you don’t want anything, that’s fine okay...i get it...i just...i don’t want to be reminded about it okay."  
the boy turned to continue walking down the tunnel. but was pulled back by the larger man's arm. harper sighed as tyr held him back.  
"you believe i remind you of these things for some sick pleasure i might derive from hurting you?"  
harper shrugged his shoulders before saying.  
"don’t you? we fight and then you come and you save me...you breathed for me when i couldn’t, you didn’t have to do that...your not a medical officer. you could have just walked away and none of it would have mattered. then we make some stupid truce about it and then this shit happens and your pinning me to a wall in some conduit chamber and kissing me like none of it ever happened only to use it as some trophy in our argument...i just want to forget okay, i don’t want to be like that anymore."  
tyr frowned at the boy who he still had his hand wrapped around the boys arm. he wasn’t sure what the boy meant by his last statement, what ‘like that anymore’ meant. however he did not relinquish his hold even when harper tried to return to their task of fleeing the heated area. harper sighed and looked at him imploringly. tyr gritted his teeth before saying.  
" i would not have left you to die just because we were angry at one another. i may not be trained as a medical officer but it is not hard to tell that you needed air. i reacted accordingly. furthermore i did not kiss you to use it against you in some future slight. i did so because i did not appreciate the thought of you associating my species with harmful events to your person. there is nothing to take back what you have endured due to nietzschean prides,but that was not my aim, i wanted to kiss you so i did."  
harper stared at him, tyr could see the guarded expression through the boys eyes. he didn’t trust what he was hearing. sighing tyr said.  
"perhaps this discussion would be better suited to another place besides these infernal tunnels and this heat?"  
harper nodded his head slowly before he stammered.  
"oh..okay yeah."  
nodding his head he nudged the boy to get moving. harper sighed but turned back around to start moving once more. they continued down the tunnels, harper leading the larger form of the nietzschean through. it took far longer than he would have liked, but slowly the temperature around them lowered. the heat melting away to coolness. tyr sighed as they pressed forward, he could see over the boys shoulder that they were about to encounter another conduit panel room. they had already had to get out of the tunnels numerous times to go a crossed similar rooms to reenter the tunnels and continue their journey. shaking his head he continued forward only to have to stop when harper stopped moving. frowning he looked up to the boy who was leaning against the wall.  
"harper, keep going."  
he saw the boy nod his head, but he remained against the wall. growling he nudged the boy again and barked out.  
"you may rest when we are out of these tunnels. now keep going."  
he saw the boy move his head as if to turn and look at him, but all at once the boys body crumpled to the floor. surging forward, tyr forced himself along side the boys body and even as cramped as the pair was managed to move the boys body to the side to get a better look at him. harper was sweating, his mouth part way open as he panted. reaching out he could feel the heat still on the boy. gently he shook the boys shoulder.  
"harper, we must continue."  
he got no response from the boy who lay limp beside him. growling tyr looked up ahead to the conduit. nodding, he leaned down to wrap an arm around the boys chest and began the agonizingly slow progress towards the small room while dragging the limp boy against him. finally he managed to tumble into the opening. bringing the boy down with him. tyr crashed to the floor grunting even as he made sure harper landed on top of him to shield the boy from the blow. shaking himself, he turned and rolled the boy to the floor. checking him to make sure he was breathing alright. the boys compromised lungs being a cause for concern to the nietzschean. but his fear was unfounded it seemed. harper was breathing fast, but breathing. sighing tyr wiped the boys sweaty brow off, the heat of the boys skin making the nietzschean frown. the boy should have been cooling down this whole time after they started back from the badly effected area. looking around he didn’t know which tunnel to take, frustrated tyr barked out.  
"where's the damn exit"  
harpers still form didn’t even flinch at the loud tone, but tyr was answered all the same.  
"tyr, you need to head through the blue gateway. it will lead you to an access tunnel that connect to the main corridors of the ship."  
glancing around he smirked.  
"ship?"  
"yes"  
smirking tyr glanced down to his unresponsive crew mate. frowning he asked.  
"can you scan harper?"  
"yes...scanning....harpers heart beat is elevated, his breathing is faster than necessary as his body is attempting to cool itself by bringing in colder air. it is not helping him, his temperature is 104.5 though his heat signature shows that it may continue to rise if nothing is done to lower it."  
growling he asked.  
"why is he still so hot?"  
the ships voice filtered through the ships speakers a moment later.  
"harpers compromised immune system leaves him more susceptible to illness. the fluctuations between his heated core temperature and the outside air cooling around him may have caused the fever to present itself."  
leaning forward to wipe the boys forehead again he said.  
"have a medical team standing by. i will get the boy through these tunnels."  
"they have been alerted and are on standby. it is advised that you do whatever possible to prevent him from becoming hotter. should his temperature rise higher brain damage may result from his inability to regulate his temperature to safer levels."  
growling, he lifted the boy and headed over to the door the ship had advised him to take. seeing the small space he glared down to the still figure in his arms.  
"you owe me"  
it was hard to cram himself, let alone the sick boy along side him in the tunnels. but somehow he managed. as they inched forward through the tunnels tyr began speaking to the ship again.  
"what am i supposed to be able to do to help keep him cool? i have no supplies ship."  
"it is advised that you remove his clothing to allow for better airflow around the surface area of his skin."  
blinking tyr growled out.  
"you wish for me to strip the boy and carry him nude?"  
"yes"  
closing his eyes a moment to process what he was going to have to do, he shook his head before glancing down to the boy. being mindful of their lack of space, he begun to try and remove the boys clothing. the sweaty fabric was plastered to the boys skin and after a few attempts that did no more than jostle the boys still form and aggravate the nietzschean did tyr declare.  
"im going to have to rip it off of him, the blasted thing wont come off."  
"granted"  
puzzled tyr asked.  
"what is granted?"  
"permission to use force to remove harpers clothing. it is necessary to get his core temperature to safer levels therefore the use of force upon his person is granted."  
sighing tyr muttered.  
"i wasn’t asking permission"  
grabbing a hold of the hem of the boys shirt he easily tore the fabric. tearing it all the way up until he could pull the boys arms out of the sleeves and shove the remains aside of them. tyr withheld reacting to the expanse of the boys sweaty chest before him. it would do no good if he became aroused in this situation. instead he moved lower to divest the boy of his pants. they were easier than the shirt, but getting them off of the boys legs proved more of a challenge in the tight space. it took some maneuvering, but he managed to get the boys boots, socks and then pants off. leaving the boy clad only in a brightly colored pair of boxers. snorting tyr said.  
"i'm leaving his underwear on ship. i need not see the boy naked."  
he didn’t bother to add that he was already facing difficulty seeing the boys flesh glistening from his sweat.   
"very well."  
shaking his head he ignored the discarded clothing items and begun to move forward once more. the boys nearly nude figure pressed against him. inch by inch they made their way towards the end of the tunnel that would lead them down another tunnel until they could finally exit the infernal structure that made up the ship. he had managed to drag them all the way to the final connection. only one last tunnel to navigate when the boy groaned in his arms. glancing down he queried.  
"harper?"  
the boys head twisted against his chest. gently tyr lowered the boy beneath him and raised a hand to cup the boys hot cheek.  
"harper, can you hear me?"  
the boy made a noise before he tried to move his head away from tyrs hand. no doubt the added heat from his own skin bothering the heated boy. sighing tyr said.  
"we are almost there."  
picking the boy back up he continued forward, occasionally the boy would move against him, or make a small noise, but he never woke in the mans arms. tyr tried to ignore the boys movements and his noises of discontent, but it irritated the nietzschean to hear the boy so uncomfortable.   
"ship how much further?"  
"another hundred feet and you will reach the access point that will grant you access to my corridors."  
nodding his head he continued forward, his burden pressed against his chest. it was slow going, but finally he came to the door. punching the access panel, the door slid open and tyr sighed upon seeing the rest of his crew mates just through the entrance way. beka cried out upon seeing harper limp in the man's arms.  
"oh my god is he-"  
"take him...he needs medical"  
dylan came forward to gently maneuver the boys limp form out into the hallway, freeing the larger man to crawl out himself. shaking himself he re-orientated himself before focusing on the limp boy he had been carrying through the tunnels. trance was leaning over him and saying things, but it all stopped when the dylan said.  
"where are his clothes?"  
shaking his head tyr barked out.  
"get him to medical, his clothing was removed at the ships advice in an attempt to stop his brain from melting."  
trance perked up before nodding and ordering the droids to carry harper on the litter. tyr watched as the purple girl ran ahead of the droids carrying harper towards medical. he turned around when dylan clapped him on the shoulder. frowning at the man.  
"good job tyr."  
snorting he pulled away from the captain as he stalked off down the hallway. dylan blinked at the man's angry departure. beka smirked at the clueless man before saying.  
"think he just needs a shower"  
the man nodded his head before heading back towards the bridge. beka smirked before heading after harper to see if there was anything she could do to help trance with her engineer.

**************

tyr had bathed all the salt and sweat from his body, it felt good to be clean again. a towel was wrapped around his shoulders catching the moisture from his dreads as he walked around his quarters in only his leather pants. sinking into a chair the man sighed. his thoughts couldn’t help but go back to the boy's request in the tunnels to be allowed to forget about their time together. he could tell that the boy was responsive to him, he had smelled of arousal when he had kissed him, but the boys sadness as he spoke about them warred with the nietzschean as to what he was supposed to do. it was the voice of the ship that brought him from his musings.  
"tyr, you are required in medical"  
frowning he asked.  
"why?"  
"trance and beka have requested your aid in subduing harper."  
rising from his chair he ran from his room. the towel falling to the floor as he ran out. running towards the lift he called out.  
"what happened?"  
"harper awoke in medical, his fever seems to be confusing him and he has grown agitated. beka and trance have been unsuccessful in calming him and he has become resistant to treatment."  
snorting the man waited for the lift to come to a stop and the door to open before darting towards the medical bay.  
"which one?"  
"four"  
nodding he passed the other medical bays and ran into the room, his eyes widening when he saw the maru's captain and the purple alien fighting to hold down the struggling man who still only in his boxers. coming forward he grabbed the boys arm from around beka's neck and forced it down to the bed. the boy continued to kick and claw at them, but tyr easily caught the boys other arm and pinned it as well. the thrashing of the boys legs was of no concern to the nietzschean as he glared at trance.  
"do something"  
the girl shook her head.  
"i've already given him things...we cant overload his system. we just need him to calm down. he'll feel better once the medicine works."  
rolling his eyes he asked.  
"am i to hold him until it does?"  
the purple girl bit her lip as if she was unsure if that was an option or not. scowling he turned his attention to the struggling boy beneath his hands.  
"stop this. you cannot win against me"  
the boy cried out as he fought against him, growling and spitting as he tried to yank himself free. tyr endured the boys struggles, not allowing the boy control of his arms. slowly the boys thrashing died down, bit by bit, his struggles slowed, the strength of his yanking and kicking dwindling before finally he sagged into the bed panting. turning his attention to trance he watched as she came forward to scan the boy.  
"he's doing better"  
snorting at her, he dared to ask.  
"whats better?"  
the girl smiled at him a little before explaining.  
"well his fevers gone down a bit. its only 104.1 now"  
rolling his eyes at her he turned his attention back to the whimpering boy who was trying to pull at his arms, but was too weak after struggling for so long.  
"its okay harper...its just us"  
beka crooned to the boy. she wiped the boys brow with a rag, but he jerked his head away. the woman sighed as the boy tried to keep away from being touched. it was trance who suggested.  
"maybe we should just let him quiet down...he should fall asleep soon."  
tyr didn’t bother to ask how long that would take, knowing that he would be needed until the boy did give in. however it was beka who suggested.  
"i guess we can go get the safety straps and buckle him in?"  
trance nodded and the woman turned to tyr and spoke.  
"we'll be right back, you wont have to hold him down once we get his arms secured."  
tyr scowled at them but nodded. he watched as they left him alone with the whining boy. looking down to harper tyr watched the boys fevered eyes stare at him in fear.  
"hush, your fine"  
harper jerked at his hands to try and take them back, but tyr didn’t relent and the boy stilled again. they stared at one another for a time before the boy twisted his head about. tyr followed the boys movements before turning to glance over his shoulder when beka and trance returned. he frowned as he caught sight of the safety restraints but didn’t say anything as he watched the woman fasten them to either side of the boys bed. when they were ready tyr moved first one wrist and then the other into them, allowing the woman to secure the boy in before he stepped away. harper yelled, jerking at his arms that couldn’t move more than a few centimeters from where they were strapped to the bed from. beka sighed before asking trance.  
"the med's'll take care of his fever?"  
the purple woman nodded her head.  
"yes, it just needs time to work."  
tyr watched the boy thrash about before turning and striding out of the med bay without a sound. beka glanced over her shoulder to see the man leaving before turning to trance and asking.  
"still cant believe what i saw...are you sure they-"  
she made some motion with her hands and the woman smiled.  
"beka, we all saw tyr pin harper to the wall. we cant know for sure what was going on because we could only see their heat signatures and skeletal frames, but why else would tyrs face have been that close to harpers if he wasn’t kissing him?"  
"he coulda been threatening him?"  
the purple girl shook her head.  
"no i don’t think so...i think this isn’t new to them"  
frowning beka glanced down to her engineer before she sighed upon remembering her conversation with the boy previously. he'd said tyr had hurt him, but not physically...could he have meant romantically? had the nietzschean said or done something to make the boy feel hurt?

**************

tyr was laying in his quarters, long since having accepted that he would not be sleeping this sleep cycle as he laid staring at the ceiling. the foolish engineer was plaguing his thoughts and now officially disrupting his ability to function. scowling he threw off the blankets and forced himself to redone his clothing. storming from his quarters he went to see if the fevered boy had managed to regain his ability to think. they had much to talk about and he was eager to get it over and done with before any of their crew mates became the wiser.  
stepping into the dimly lit medical bay, he was relieved to see that the boy had been left alone for the night. the ship no doubt monitoring his vitals encase the boy needed someone. approaching the still form he watched the boys calmer breathes, his chest rising and falling. his eyes trailed up to the boys closed eyes, his head tilted to the side in his sleep. his eyes traveled down to the restrained wrists of the boy, some chaffing showing on the boys delicate skin as he had no doubt continued to fight against his restraints before falling asleep. sighing as it would appear he would not be getting his answers that night. he made to leave.  
"i'll pay you to break me outta here"  
smirking he twisted around and raised a brow to the boys calm face. approaching the bed he questioned.  
“pay me?”  
harper nodded his head before saying.  
“you were a mercenary right? you like getting paid to do shit...i’ll pay you to break me outta here.”  
"and where would you escape too?"  
the boy shrugged as much as possible considering he didn’t have a full range of motion. smirking tyr asked.  
"how high is your fever?"  
"its down"  
"enough for you to be plotting escape?"  
"enough to realize i want to escape...the plotting bit is a little fuzzy."  
shaking his head at the boy he leaned his hip against the boys bed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
"do you remember anything?"  
harper frowned before shaking his head and asking.  
"i didn’t do something stupid did i?"  
"most of your endeavors would qualify for that, but no. i was simply curious what all you remember from our time in the tunnels"  
the boy nodded his head before saying.  
"i remember talking with you...getting dizzy. real dizzy but i couldn’t....everything was wrong and i couldn’t coordinate myself."  
nodding tyr said.  
"you collapsed, your fever had spiked due to the change in temperature around you."  
harper sighed as he said.  
"guess i was better off staying in that hell hole then"  
smirking tyr shook his head.  
"no, you would have melted your brain had you stayed there. your fever was something we could not account for."  
the boy snorted at him.  
"you maybe, im used to this shit. i should have figured that something was going to go wrong...did you get lost?"  
shaking his head tyr told the boy.  
"we had made it far enough for the ship to be able to communicate with me and give directions."  
"well that’s good...you dragged me outta there?"  
nodding his head he replied.  
"i did not force myself into that horrible room to watch over you only to leave you behind in the tunnels afterwards."  
smirking harper said.  
"thanks. sorry for passing out on you"  
the man nodded his head before stating.  
"i would appreciate you not putting yourself into harms way like that again."  
harper frowned before commenting.  
"dude were on a war ship...pissing off every known species in the galaxy for a chance to start a new commonwealth that no one appears to want...i think that’s a pretty tall order."  
smiling at the boy tyr said.  
"be that as it may, you do not need to seek out trouble. had you listened to our esteemed captain you would have not incurred such an illness."  
harper snorted before mentioning.  
"did you forget the part of the blowing up of the ship had i not fixed it?"  
tyr frowned before nodding his head to the blonde.  
"i suppose this incident could not have been avoided unless you had never gone to install your new technology."  
harper chuckled before shaking his head.  
"i didn’t get to install it"  
frowning tyr questioned.  
"our sensory array went offline, we were attacked and you installed the new one in time for us to-"  
harper shook his head.  
"no, i had taken out the old module when we got attacked. i had to reinstall it to get the systems online before we got blown up. so technically i achieved nothing today...i still have to go back down there and yank it back out before i can replace the new one in the mainframe."  
glowering at the boy he shook his head.  
"no"  
the engineer raised a brow at that.  
"no? what do you mean no?"  
"you will not be returning to that part of the ship"  
harper chuckled before saying.  
"dude, its not dangerous. it was only a hell pit because i yanked the sucker out the way i did and had been messing with another component that the whole furnace thing happened. its fine."  
growling tyr said.  
"no. you will leave the systems alone."  
harper glared back to the nietzschean upon hearing his tone.  
"screw you, you don’t get to order me around...if i want to do the can can down there its my business. i've been all over th-"  
harpers eyes widened when tyr crashed forward to kiss him. forcing his head back into his pillow. he sighed against the nietzschean and his eye slipped closed against his will as he enjoyed the pleasant sensations the man was giving him. tyr smirked against the blondes cracked lips. pulling away just enough to mutter.  
"you will listen to me when i tell you no"  
before diving forward again to continue kissing the boy. harper groaned against him and he heard the boys arms chafe at the restraints as he tried to move them to embrace tyr. reaching forward, tyr let his hand come around the boys head to hold him in place against him. rubbing the boys scalp through his short hair as he kissed him deeply. a moment later he separated them and watched as the boys eyes fluttered open. the boys mouth open as he panted. smirking tyr said.  
"you will not be putting yourself in harms way"  
harper frowned at him, but not in anger, just confusion.  
"why do you care what i do?"  
he questioned the larger man. tyr sighed before saying.  
"i find myself bothered by your lack of survival instincts when it comes to this ship."  
still frowning harper said.  
"so? whats that got to do with you kissing me again and ordering me not to do my job?"  
snorting tyr rubbed the boys head, his fingers trailing through the short blond hair. their eyes still locked onto one another the man said.  
"you are free to do your job, i expect you to function adequately for the survival of myself and the ship, but being reckless is not doing your duty to this ship. we could have vented the area once you left to temporarily cool the area enough to allow you to enter among safer conditions. you did not think beyond trying to fix your error at the cost of your own health."  
the blonde nodded his head.  
"well yeah i guess...but i didn’t think that-"  
"that is the point, you didn’t think. you assumed you had ample time to complete the task, ignoring our captains request as well as my own that you leave the area for your own safety. i do not threaten lightly harper and i have half a mind to throttle you for the trouble you caused me."  
harpers frown turned into a scowl, but before he could lash out at the nietzschean, tyr said.  
"however, i believe you can repay me in some fashion by returning to my quarters when you are well again."  
harper blinked at the man before stating in a rather shocked voice.  
"you want me to come back to your room?"  
the nietzschean smirked and nodded. harper frowned at him before saying.  
"i i told you i-"  
he sucked in a breath when tyr leaned forward again as if he was going to kiss him once more. tyr smirked before saying.  
"your body betrays you, you grow aroused thinking of spending time with me."  
harper snorted before saying.  
"so that doesn’t mean i want to be fuck buddies with you...just means your hot."  
smirking tyr nodded his head before exclaiming.  
"i believe that i asked you to return to my quarters, not become fuck buddies as you so stated. i wish to talk."  
"were talking now"  
sighing tyr said  
"i wish to make time to speak about your decision to forget about our...time together."  
harper nodded his head not fully understanding what the man wanted.  
"ok, sure...guess that’s fine...trance'll probably release me tomorrow if i beg enough"  
he blinked when the nietzschean scowled at him and said.  
"you will remain in medical until you are well enough to be released. there is no rush for our meeting."  
harper nodded his head.  
"ok...sure."  
nodding his head he gazed at the boy a moment as if looking for something before apparently liking what he saw. leaning over again he kissed the boy gently. just a bare brush of the lips before pulling back.  
"i will see you once you have been released."  
harper nodded dumbly as the nietzschean left the medical bay. blinking he shook his head to try and clear his head. had that really just happened?


	3. being set free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here we have the conclusion. things get better for our two love-birds after they hash things out. plus we have some major sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE-it is done!

it was a few days later that with a clean bill of health by trance harper was a free man once more, something that he relished and as soon as he had gotten the all clear he returned to his quarters to shower and put on something more than the boxer shorts he had strode around in from the medical bay. smirking he chuckled at what a sight he must have made. a little disappointed he couldn’t embarrass dylan around some aliens. once he was showered and dressed did he call out.  
"andromeda, where's tyr?"  
"locating....tyr is currently in gym 7"  
nodding his head he headed out to meet up with the man. he knew that technically the uber wanted to meet in his rooms for one reason or another, but a small part of harper wanted to make sure that andromeda could monitor what was going to happen between them. he trusted tyr, but you never knew when it came to nietzscheans.   
striding into the gym he blinked. tyr was bench pressing some weights. his muscles flexing as sweat trailed down his form. licking his lips he shook his head before striding over to the man and leaning down over his shoulders. letting himself rest on top of the bar the man was lifting. adding his own weight to what the man was already lifting. it didn’t appear to have any effect on the man who continued to lift and lower the bar, at the same time doing so with harper who was smirking.  
"darn and i was hoping to make you drop it."  
snorting tyr continued to lift the bar.  
"i see you have been released"  
nodding his head harper said.  
"clean bill of health...well as much of one as i get. but either way im good."  
ignoring the boys ramblings tyr said.  
"this is not my quarters"  
harper snickered before saying.  
"yeah i get that...figured it didn’t matter where we talked."  
the neitzschean frowned at him a moment before continuing his lifts. when nothing happened for a while harper who was still leaning against the bar being lifted and lowered by the man said.  
"so...whatcha want to talk about?"  
the boy stumbled a little when the nietzschean lifted the bar up to secure it. lowering his arms to cross his chest he said.  
"i have already told you what i wished to speak to you about. i wanted to gain insight into your compulsion to forget our time together."  
harper nodded his head to the man who was sliding out from beneath the weights to sit on the bench. coming around the other side he sat on the seat of another machine as he shrugged at the man and said.  
"just seemed like a good idea...we didn’t do to well with the whole friends with benefits thing so i just figured we forget it happened we can just go on. i mean the whole truce thing was your idea."  
tyr nodded his head before saying.  
“that was for the captains benefit, i was unsure if our...entanglement with one another was salvageable and wished to have time to consider all my options.”  
harper looked at him a moment before muttering.  
“so im optional? you sure know how to make a guy feel wanted big guy.”  
tyr sighed before shaking his head.  
“no, that is not what i mean. i wished to evaluate how compatible we were together. i believed that given some time i could evaluate how i felt about you and whether or not i wished to approach you once more.”  
harper gave tyr a calculating look before asking.  
“so you might not have approached me again and that would have been it? you decide were not compatible to one another and its just done. what if you wanted me back and i said no? what if i don’t think your compatible for me?”  
tyr listened to the boy a moment before asking.  
"was the time we shared together incompatible to you?"  
harper snickered before shaking his head.  
"if your trying to ask if you were good in bed, than yes. your damn good in bed. but that’s not what this is about tyr. i was okay with our arrangement...for a while, but things changed and then we fought and it just kinda went gablooey."  
frowning as he watched the boy motion with his hands an explosion he shook his head and asked.  
"what changed?"  
harper sighed before stating.  
"i did"  
"how did you change?"  
harper shook his head to the nietzschean, he didn’t want to admit it to the man who he was trying so desperately to move on from.  
"just forget it tyr, its done. were...too different, its obvious this was never going to work. so lets just move on."  
rising from his seat he made to leave only to yelp when the larger man wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his body between his legs. he tried to move away, but was no match for the man's strength. sighing he sent a glare to tyr before saying.  
"let go"  
"not until you explain"  
getting angry he hit the man's chest for all the good it did him.  
"dammit tyr, what don’t you get. your an uber and im just..."  
growling at the use of the word he did not like the boy using. he caught a hold of what the boy was saying.  
"your just what harper?"  
the boy shook his head as he said.  
"im a kludge...we don’t work"  
snorting at the boy now that he understood one of the boys problems concerning their relationship. he stated rather proudly.  
"i believe it is well proven that we do work, had we not i would not have been having you in my bed all this time. i find it quite impossible to mate with an incompatible species, you and i are very compatible."  
harper chuckled at the man before shaking his head.  
"that’s not what i meant and you know it"  
nodding his head tyr raised his free arm up to grab the boys chin and force him to look at him.  
"you believe that because of the differences between our species and the class hierarchy that you are below me and i should not find you attractive."  
harpers eyes looked at him sadly as the boy struggled to nod while his chin was still being held by the man in front of him.  
"and yet you did not take into account our status in the galaxy that rules this hierarchy."  
the blonde frowned and so the nietzschean clarified.  
"you are a human from earth, by all rights to many species nothing of worth and yet you managed to survive the planet and all its horrors, become an engineer with the use of your intellect not normally found in your species to such a degree and make your way onto this vessel to become its engineer. i myself am the last of my pride, a nobody among my species. not worthy of their time or admiration, i was a slave and had to fight to survive, i was written off by my species as not worthy and would have no doubt remained enslaved under another pride until i managed to escape and become a hired mercenary where i came a crossed this vessel and met you. we do not fit the molds the galaxy has made for either of us. i find no reason why we cannot remain together if we so choose."  
harper was silent in tyrs grasp, the boy staring at him with an unreadable expression. finally the blonde asked.  
"why would you want me?"  
smirking tyr leaned forward, mere centimeters from the boys lips as he whispered.  
"i find you quite alluring mr. harper."  
pressing forward he kissed the boy before pulling back to stare at the boy who sighed in his arms.  
"if you do not wish to-"  
before he could continue to offer the boy a way out of this, harper interrupted him.  
"i-i was lying you know."  
frowning he released the boys chin and let the boy turn his head away as he asked.  
"about?"  
harper swallowed before blushing a bit as he said.  
"you not being as good as other ubers"  
ignoring the boys usage of that word again he raised his head a bit to appraise the boy.  
"i see"  
unsure why the boy would bring up what had been said in anger, he allowed the boy to continue with the line of conversation.  
"its not true...i was just mad when you said....you said i had let other..."  
realizing what the boy was saying he sighed before speaking up.  
"i was angry as well, i should not have assumed that you would have experience with my kind besides myself. it was an uncalled for remark."  
harper shook his head before leaning forward to let his head rest on the man's chest as he mumbled out only for the nietzschean to hear.  
"i have slept with other ubers"  
frowning he was glad the boy was hiding against his chest so as to not see his frustration at learning such a thing. to know that the boy had lain with others of his kind unsettled him to some degree.  
"your the first though"  
puzzled as to what the boy could be talking about now, he gently pulled the boy away from his chest to stare at him in confusion. the boy refused to look into his eyes. his gaze on the floor as he said.  
"your the first that i wanted to...wanted to sleep with."  
realization dawned on him, the boy was from earth. a planet firmly in the drago-katsov prides hands. no doubt the members of the pride would take their pleasure from the unfortunate souls on the planets they ruled over. refocusing himself to the quiet form of harper tyr spoke.  
"then i am honored to know that you trusted my company despite your previous encounters with my kind."  
harper glanced up to him as he asked.  
"aren’t you mad"  
blinking at the boy he shook his head.  
"why would i be mad?"  
"cause-cause i had sex with those other u-"  
"you were taken advantage of, or am i mistaken? did you request their company?"  
the boy shook his head.  
"and did you give consent when they approached you?"  
again he shook his head. knowing he had to push the boy farther tyr asked.  
"and if you screamed at them to stop did they?"  
the boy shook his head.  
"then you were not a willing participant in those sexual acts. you were raped harper. i am not angry at you, but at the men who did such things to you."  
the human stared at him a moment before gaping at him. he'd never had an uber defend him before. smirking tyr said.  
"then i believe we have reached an accord on these matters. do you wish to continue our...relationship"  
stuttering a bit harper nodded his head.  
"yeah...yeah i would"  
harper smirked at him before letting his arms come up to wrap around the man's neck. tyr smiled at the gesture.  
"i suppose i could be swayed back into your bed mr. tyr anasazi out of..how do you remember all that? i mean your moms name was victoria right? or was that her last name...i cant tell with you guys.."  
smirking at the boys attempt at using his title. he shook his head.  
"i will teach you should you wish to understand."  
harper smirked before using the leverage on his arms to hike himself up into the man's lap. his legs going around the man's hips. tyr raised an eyebrow at him before commenting.  
"impressive mr. harper."  
the boy snorted before saying.  
"i got good arm strength, all those damn ladders."  
smirking tyr nodded to the boy before suggesting.  
"perhaps you will be able to match me in my lifts"  
glancing to what the man had been lifting harper laughed before shaking his head.   
"are you kidding that would give me a heart attack...i'd probably break something important."  
"then perhaps we should only endeavor to use this talent of yours in my quarters?"  
harper smirked devilishly at him and nodded his head.  
"i think i can handle that, but only if you do that thing with your hips."  
smirking tyr nodded. he was well aware of the boys approval of his dexterity when they coupled. harper was playing with one of this dreads, pulling the strand over tyrs shoulder to look at the decorative articles adorning it.  
"do they mean something?"  
glancing down to the boys hands which were playing with an engraved bone piece adorning his hair he nodded.  
"yes, it symbolizes freedom"  
"whats it made of?"  
"bone"  
the boy dropped his braid like it was hot, causing the nietzschean to smirk when the boy looked up at him in shock  
"what kinda bone?"  
shaking his head he leaned forward to peck the boys lips with a kiss before pulling back and saying.  
"it is nietzschean"  
harper blinked at him before looking down to the off white bone piece decorating tyrs hair braid.  
"umm...okay"  
smirking tyr replied.  
"i took it upon my escape from the mines"  
harper frowned up to him before asking boldly.  
"wait you literally mean this is nietzschean? is this is some poor bastard who hit you isn’t it?"  
smirking tyr nodded.  
"yes, he was a task master at the mines. he was fond of using whips. i remedied his belief that he would get away with striking me."  
harper snorted before commenting.  
"i'll say...what is it his shin or something? pretty low to leave a guy gimping about tyr."  
smirking tyr said.  
"spinal column"  
harper reared back the bone piece still in his hand as he said.  
"damn, you don’t fuck around. "  
"no i do not."  
harper smirked before tossing the braided hair back over tyrs shoulder, his hands coming up to either side of tyrs face to hold him in place as he leaned forward and kissed the larger man. once they had pulled away did harper speak.  
“i hope you put the poor bastard out of his misery and didn’t leave him lying there without part of his spine.”  
tyr smirked at the engineer before replying.  
“he got what he deserved.”  
“i’ll say and then some...you always going to over-react when you get revenge on someone? cause as hot as that might be to think about, its a different matter if you start bringing home pieces of people...just saying.”  
tyr snorted at the blonde sitting astride his lap before questioning.  
“ i take it you would not have any reservations of my removing someone’s spinal column if they struck you? you would let me even the odd’s as it were?”  
the engineer smirked at him before saying.  
“you want to protect my honor? well then, hack away my friend, but your going to get tired before you run outta people...might make a big mess and somehow i don’t think dylan will see the romance in it. might be best if we kept that to ourselves. i wont tell the captain if you wont.”  
tyr smirked as he wrapped both hands around the boys slimmer body. holding him to himself as leaned in to kiss him again. harpers hands falling away from the man’s neck, settling on the man's shoulders. harper groaned into the kiss when tyr's hands began to canter him into the man's pelvis, rubbing their groins together. it didn’t take much for harper to begin to respond and by the bulge he was grinding against he figured tyr was the same way. breaking apart harper panted as they continued to grind against one another. tyr was watching him as he maneuvered the boys pelvis against his own. harper closed his eyes and groaned when a particularly good thrust gave him some much needed friction. smirking tyr asked.  
"do you wish to mate"  
harper having gotten used to the nietzscheans terms when it came to sex nodded his head. tyr smirked at the boy before using a hand to come around the boys front and after undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, fished his hand into the boys boxers. his hand finding the hardening length between the boys thighs. harper hissed when tyr's hand wrapped around him as he bucked into the man's hand.   
"oh...oh god"  
smirking tyr let the boy be as vocal as he pleased, it was unlikely that anyone would seek them out. so instead he relished his partners ability to share his pleasure with him. harper bucked into the man's hand, using his hands on the man's shoulder to have leverage as he thrust his pelvis. biting his lip to withhold his cries as the man fisted him. tyr took great pleasure in watching the boy try and remain silent, he knew he could easily force the boy to break that pattern, but let the blonde hold on to his cries of pleasure as he took his other hand from around the boys waist, knowing harper could balance himself well enough without him there. reaching around he began to untie the leather straps of his pants. he watched the blonde thrusting into his hand eagerly as he freed his own length from the confines of his pants. the hard length throbbed in his grasp as he stroked it a few times. his body was eager to mate with the boy sitting astride his hips. continuing to massage the boys hard cock while stroking his own, he looked around for something to use to prepare the boy. he did not believe in joining with another without proper lubrication. he grinned when he saw the oil meant for the machines. letting go of his own member he wrapped his arm around harper to secure him as he rose up from the bench seat. harper cried out against him his head falling back in pleasure as tyr continued to stroke the boy even as he walked them over to collect the can on the weight rack. he returned to the bench seat, setting the can beside him as he forced harper to stand. the boy groaned when tyrs hand left him, but eagerly shucked his pants off when he saw the nietzscheans hard cock waiting. tyr let the boy climb back into his lap, but prevented them from rutting against each other, he did not wish to chance the boy impaling himself on him without being properly prepared first. coating his fingers, he used one hand to stroke the boy again while his other introduced a finger to the boys entrance. harper cried out and bucked against him fervently once his finger entered him. smirking he thrust the finger in and out of the boy a couple times before adding another. the boys hot channel clamped down on him as he scissored the two intrusions, making sure to stretch the boy for his much larger member. harper panted against him as he rocked between the two sensations. his cock being stroked and his lovers fingers deep inside him. smirking at the boy he slowly fed another finger into the tight space of his lover channel. harper bucked against him, desperate for more.  
"shh soon"  
the boy whipped his head back and forth.  
"gaaah now."  
smirking he ignored the boys pleading, instead focusing on making sure the boy could take him with minimal discomfort. once he was sure the boy would survive the impending intrusion of his cock. he pulled his fingers out of the whining boy. not bothering with removing his pants, he simply adjusted them to allow his cock to be available. lining the head of his cock up with the boys entrance he shushed the boy as he begged for more. rubbing the tip of himself against the boy's hole, he relished the startling stabs of pleasure flitting up from his sex from such a gentle feeling.  
"gah tyr please. please get in me"  
smirking he kept a hold of his cock with one hand to make sure he was properly aligned with the boys squirming body and used his other to push on the boys hips. he groaned as he entered the boy in one fluid motion. harper screaming as he was breached by the larger man's cock. the blondes fingers scrabbled for purchase on the man's muscles as he grunted each time tyr thrust further into him until at last he was fully seated inside harper. panting harper couldn’t help but mutter.  
"gah, so damn big"  
smirking he rubbed the boys hip as he let the boy adjust to his intrusion. his other hand coming up to rub the boys back, pushing the smaller form against his chest. he could feel the boys stiff cock against his stomach, his pre-cum trailing a crossed his skin. tyr watched as the boy leaned back away from him, biting his lip as the hard member inside him shifted at the movement.   
"ah, damn...okay okay you better start moving uber"  
snarling at the boys order and the use of the word he disliked so much he flexed his hips to shove into the boy and smiled when harper cried out at the sudden movement. keeping a hold of the boys hips he began to help the blonde find a rhythm as they gyrated against each other. tyrs sex being pulled nearly free before slamming back into the blonde. he gritted his teeth each time he slammed back into the boys channel. the tightness and heat spurring him to go deeper into the boy. harper had wrapped his arms around the nietzscheans neck and was helping to bounce himself on the man's cock. groaning into the nietzscheans ear at every thrust. tyr took pride in hearing the noises he was getting from his lover, the boy obviously finding pleasure in his actions. he thrust up into the boy again and smirked when harper screamed. he had found the boys prostate. being merciless he made sure to drag his tip over the nodule inside the boy every chance he could, that is if he wasn’t striking it dead on upon his thrusts into the boy. harper panted against his shoulder his fingers digging into the nietzscheans shoulder blades as he grunted at each thrust and tried to hold back his cries of pleasure as his body was so mercilessly abused by his lovers cock. tyr could feel the subtle tightening of his balls. the first sign that his body was preparing to climax. he had plenty of time to enjoy harpers body, but it was a reminder to him to make sure the boy climaxed first. freeing one of his hands from the boys hips he reached between their gyrating bodies to palm the boys crying erection. harper sobbed into his shoulder at the new sensation. smirking he wrapped his hand around the boys cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts into the boy. rubbing his thumb over the leaking head and using the emissions to smooth his strokes along the boys length. harper groaned into his neck. the boys body shivering in pleasure. tyr continued to thrust into the boy, each movement of his hips being used to better situate himself inside the boy, each thrust embedding himself in him as he tried to get deeper inside the boy. grunting tyr felt the burning start in his balls, the inflamed tissue tightening in order to evacuate his seed into the body he was coupling with. arching into harper again, he tightened his hold on the boys cock and began to fist him tightly, not allowing the boy a moment of reprieve as he fucked into the boy. harper cried out.  
"oh god oh god..tyr so...so close"  
nodding his head tyr thrust harder up into the boy. slamming himself against the boys prostate as his hand clenched around the boys hard prick. he could feel the beginnings of the tremors about to spill over from the boys body in how his channel clenched at him. smirking he whispered for the boy.  
"good...come on, fuck yourself on my cock boy...that’s it...take it."  
harper cried out at the dirty things the man was saying, his arms straining as he thrust himself back to meet the man's harsh thrusts. forcing his body to accept the hard member plundering it. a final push down onto the man's cock and harper screamed his release. his cock throbbing as it spat out shot after shot of cum between them. harper groaned as his body tightened repeatedly as his orgasm settled around him. he slouched against his lover who was still thrusting violently into him. harper caught his breath a moment before beginning to ride the nietzscheans thrusts in earnest. sitting up he faced the man and groaned as his body already buzzing from his orgasm and pleasantly over sensitized was thrust into again and again. he stared into the heated eyes of tyr and egged the man on.  
"come on....oh god yes.....yes there...there......come on harder"  
tyr growled at the blonde who was smiling at him as he rode the man's cock. the boys comments riling the nietzschean up as he continued to thrust into the warm body. his balls tightening as he was almost ready to explode his release into the boy. his hands were once more wrapped around the boys hips forcing his lover to take the brutal thrusts desired by his cock. gritting his teeth as the boy spoke dirty again.  
"ah that’s it....that’s it.....so hard....come on tyr....give it to me....more....more aaaaha. yes yes.....fuck me"  
growling he thrust his hips wildly into the boy, his member throbbing inside the boys channel. harper rode the the cock inside him and could help but shout as he was pummeled into .  
"come on come on....harder harder...oh god yes...give it to me."  
snarling tyr arched himself into the boy his cock slamming deep into the boy as he pulled out only to slam back in with hardly any pause between thrusts. the blonde riding him was thrashing in his lap.   
"give it...come on...come on....oh god....i can feel you....oh so hot....so deep....cant take it..."  
growling tyr forced the boy down onto his hard length again and again while he growled out.  
"take it. come on, ride me"  
harper screamed as his body spasmed in a dry orgasm, his tightening channel causing the nietzschean to growl as he fucked into the boy crying out against him. finally he felt the damn burst. surging up into the boy he slammed the boys hips down to meet his thrusting and held the boy as he gave sharp thrusts as his seed spilled into the boys belly. grunting he continued to thrust as his nature demanded. not stopping as shot after shot of hot come was spilled into the boys willing body. harper screamed as the heat of the man's seed caused his muscles to flutter in pleasure. he lay against the man's chest grunting as the man thrust into him over and over again. his hips forced down to take all the man had to offer. after a few minutes of repeated thrusts his orgasm began to diminish and tyr slowed his hips that stuttered to keep thrusting into the boy even as the flow of his seed tapered off. grunting one last time he surged forward into the boy and groaned. falling still tyr panted. his legs trembling with the force of his orgasm and the amount of strength he had used to insert his seed in the boy. glancing down to the figure he was still deeply embedded in he removed his hands from the boys hips to rub the boys back and head.  
"harper"  
the boy hm'd at him.  
"are you alright?"  
the boy nodded against his chest, sighing tyr admitted.  
"i did not intend to mate you so roughly"  
he felt the puff of air as the boy snorted against his chest. finally the blonde sat up, but not without groaning as tyrs cock shifted inside him. blinking at the nietzschean he said.  
"i'm good...don’t wanna move right now...but im good."  
smirking tyr continued to rub the boys back with his hands, gently he leaned forward to kiss the boy but pulled back when the boy groaned.   
"i should move. you will be more comfortable once we are no longer joined."  
harper shook his head.  
"it didn’t hurt...just so sensitive right now...don’t think i could go another round though"  
smirking tyr nodded his head in understanding.   
"all the same, we cannot remain as we are. we should dress and retire to one of our quarters if you wish."  
harper nodded his head before saying.  
"yeah, that sounds good...how are we gonna do this though? you kinda...went to town"  
smirking at the boys reference to the amount of seed he had expelled into the boy he said.  
"we will make due. tie your outer shirt around your waist, it should hide anything that may leave you."  
harper snorted before saying.  
"dude do you know how much you just fucked into me? no chance in hell my shirts gonna cover this up."  
frowning at the boy he asked saucily.  
"what is your recommendation then?"  
the boy smirked before saying.  
"well you carry me"  
blinking he frowned as he did not see how that would make less of a mess of things. the blonde however demonstrated for him by rocking his hips causing tyr to grit his teeth and harper to sigh.  
"nothings going no where with you still in me."  
realizing what the boy was stating he declared.  
"you wish for me to carry you while still inside you?"  
"sure, i mean you've carried me out of the shower when we've had sex there before"  
nodding his head tyr had to clarify one thing to the boy.  
"you wish for me to carry you, naked through the halls of the andromeda while still inside you and somehow not get caught by our crew mates?"  
harper blinked before shrugging.  
"i might know of something to help with the whole not being seen thing."  
nodding his head to show he was listening. harper called out.  
"andromeda engage blackout mode"  
the ships AI responded.  
"engaging"  
tyr blinked when all the lights turned off. smirking to the now blind boy tyr said  
"am i correct in believing the whole ship is blind?"  
"well yeah, except you."  
smirking he wrapped his arm around the boy and stood. harper cried out against his chest as his arms wrapped around his neck to help support himself. gritting his teeth at the movement tyr said.  
"i do not know if this is a stable plan"  
"get moving...it only lasts ten minutes"  
nodding his head he made the slow journey to the door and then out to the corridor. tyr grit his teeth as his body wanted nothing more than to ram harper into a wall and proceed to fuck the boy there. regardless of if they would be found or not. the movement of the boys hips disturbing his sex inside the boy amounting to a very shallow thrusting as he walked. harper groaned and panted against tyr's neck. his sensitive body flooding his already frazzled nerve endings with delicious sensations as the mans cock moved in and out of him as they walked. biting his lip to keep quiet he buried his head in the man's neck.  
they both sighed in relief when the man unlocked his quarters doorway and stumbled in. the door shutting behind them, tyr fell onto his bed backwards with the boy astride his hips. still safely ensconced in the boys body. they both huffed as they caught their breath tyr snorted when the ships AI spoke once more.  
"lighting restored"  
harper laughed as he lay against the nietzschean, it was still dark in the man's quarters so he was still blind, but it was funny all the same.  
"lights 25%"  
harper blinked when his eyes were able to focus due to the new light in the room. pulling back to rest on his elbows on the mans chest he said.  
"told you im a genius"  
smirking tyr nodded his head to the blonde before saying.  
"we still have our present situation to discuss"  
frowning harper tilted his head to the man, confused as to what they still needed to talk about. as far as the engineer was concerned their present situation kinda showed they were okay.  
"umm what situation?"  
smirking tyr shifted his hips, moving himself inside the boy and causing harper to hiss as his prostate was nudged by the tip of tyrs cock.  
"i am still presently inside of you...the main reason for our escapades around andromeda was to hide any evidence of our activities. we are now safely in my quarters, what do you wish to do to rectify this situation?"  
harper caught his breath as his body tremmored at the man's evil demonstration. glaring to the man he sat up groaning as his movements shifted tyr inside of him. he smirked when he saw the nietzschean grimace as he was obviously also effected by any movement between them.  
"well, there’s a couple ways to figure this out"  
nodding his head tyr listened to the boy who was straddling him. his face falling into a frown when the boy began to roll his hips forcing tyrs cock to move in and out of the boy. gritting his teeth tyr raised his hands to the boys hips to still him, but a sharp thrust of the boy made him groan as his cock went deeper into the boys welcoming heat.  
"we could...ah....stop what....mmmm. im doing....and get ....cleaned up....ooah or....i could....get you....riled up again....to fuck me.....in this bed."  
glaring at the smirking boy who was using his body against him, he let his hands which were on the boys hips guide the boys movements gently. sighing tyr let himself enjoy the pleasure the boy was offering him. a sudden idea struck the nietzschean and he smiled at the boy whose head was thrown back, his eyes closed as he gyrated on tyr. using his leverage and strength he rolled them. harper crying out when he felt himself falling only to sigh when he found himself in the bed on his back with tyr looming over him and thrusting languidly into him.  
"if you wished to mate again, you need only ask"  
harper bit his lip and nodded when a particularly good thrust made his toes curl. smirking tyr leaned down to whisper in the boys ear.  
"i suppose it makes sense for me to finish filling you with my seed before letting you clean up instead of bothering with the task before i am done."  
harper groaned at the imagery all the while tyr thrust into the smaller form beneath him. he enjoyed the ability to control his movements more in this position then fighting against gravity with the boy in his lap. grasping the boys leg he draped it over his hip and thrust deeper into the boy. harper threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure. smirking, tyr repeated the action, lifting the boys other leg over his hip before taking advantage of the new depth he could reach in the boy. harper was twisting his head back and forth as he took the man's thrusts into him.   
"oh god, tyr....so good"  
smirking the nietzschean relished hearing his lovers praise. it drove him to arch himself into the boy upon each thrust, forcing his throbbing length into the boys passage. his head repeatedly rubbing against the boys prostate as he sank into the boy. harpers legs around his waist would tighten when he did so, urging the man to thrust harder into the boy who was thrashing below him. the boy panting for breath as his body was taken by the stronger man. thrust after thrust tyr watched the emotions flowing over his lovers face, the boy not even trying to hide how he felt. the boys hardened cock was being rubbed against by his stomach as each surge forward into the boy. the friction being more than enough to rile the boy up. harper bit his lip before finally giving in and reaching for himself, tyr growled moving swiftly to stop the boy from pleasuring himself. harper whined when his hand was removed from his weeping length.  
"no, you'll come from me"  
harper panted before shaking his head.  
"i i cant....oh god....please tyr...oh oh argh"  
the boy arched beneath him as he sped up his thrusts into the boy, making sure to use his considerable strength to his advantage in pleasuring the boy. tyr could feel the throbbing of his cock, his balls tightening against his body again. he ignored the burning in them to return his attention the blonde writhing on his cock. smirking he lunged forward to kiss the boy, their tongues dueling as harper panted into tyrs mouth. the larger man plundered the boy just as his hips did. harper tore away to cry out as tyr ground his pelvis into the boy. smirking he pulled nearly all the way out from the boy before surging forward to the hilt. harpers eyes went wide before his back arched and he screamed. his length spurting between them as his channel clamped down on tyr and quivered around the hard length surging in and out of it. growling tyr thrust into the boy all through his orgasm, not giving the boy a respite as he sought out his own release in the boys warmth. he growled when the boys legs fell away from his hips, but when he looked down and saw how open the boy was to him he smirked. it was incredible arousing to see their joining. the boys flesh stretched around his aching manhood that was throbbing and pulsing as it prepared to deliver his seed to the boy. growling he shoved repeatedly into the boys warmth watching in rapt fascination as the boys body took him into itself. however it was the combination of the sights before him and the voice of his lover crying out above him that caused the nietzschean to give into his orgasm.  
"tyr...oh god...please....please....harder....oh god oh god....yes....more....oh please please give it to me.....oh i want to feel you come...come in me."  
growling he surged forward and pinned the boy to the bed as his hips cantered forward in sharp jerks into the boy as his seed erupted from his balls and into the boy who screamed beneath him. groaning as he felt his pulsing length throb as each shot of cum entered the boy he continued to thrust as his nature demanded him. sighing as he came down from his high, he cantered his hips in and out in small jerks as the last of his seed entered harper. looking down he saw their joining and groaned as another shot of cum left him at the sight of the boys opening leaking small amounts of his seed. thrusting forward to make sure he was sealed inside the boy he let his gaze wander back to the boy who had been quiet now for far too long. tyr blinked when he saw the boys head turned to the side, his mouth open a small amount as the boy panted. his eyes shut. frowning he leaned up, ignoring the pleasurable sensations his dick brought him inside the boy to gently cup the boys face and turn him towards him.  
"harper?"  
he watched the boy for any signs of distress, but the boy was breathing, he could hear his pounding heart. finally he saw the boys eyes move beneath his lids.  
"harper"  
the boy groaned before peeling his eyelids open to see tyr leaning over him. smirking he couldn’t help but yawn as the tiredness in his body was making itself known. tyr smirked at the boy before saying.  
"it appears you passed out because of our mating"  
harper smirked before wrapping his arms around tyrs neck and drawing him close enough for a chaste kiss, pulling away he said.  
"like i said...your damn good in bed."  
smirking the nietzschean nodded his head before stating.  
"do you feel alright?"  
the boy nodded his head as he reclined into the pillows, forcing tyr to fall nearly on top of the boy. his bent arms catching him from putting his full weight on the boy. he frowned at the boy who was smiling at the action.  
"feel fine what about you?"  
"i am well, but i believe we should rest now...i should remove myself from your body."  
harper hummed before saying.  
"or...you could roll us over and we could just go to sleep"  
arching a brow at the boy he asked.  
"you wish for me to remain inside you as we sleep?"  
the boy smirked before leaning forward to kiss him again. once they pulled away again did the blonde say.  
"what can i say its nice to feel you."  
inwardly tyr was proud of being able to pleasure his lover so much that he would wish to keep him inside of himself, but he knew that the position would only hinder their ability to sleep. so tyr made the stipulation.  
"i will roll us over and you may rest for a while, but i will be separating us as it will grow uncomfortable after a while and your body is not accustomed to holding my seed for so long."  
harper groaned at him before saying.  
"buzzkill. fine but i reserve the right to get your rocks off again and keep you in me a while when we don’t have duties to get to the next day."  
nodding his head to the request tyr said.  
"once we have shore leave i will remain by you for as long as you like. we can mate as often as you please then."  
the boy smirked and nodded his head. sighing tyr rolled them over and after some groaning and grunting the pair got comfortable with their new positions. harper sighed against him.  
"got a question"  
"yes"  
"i...i don’t really remember from before and all so i don’t have much to compare you too, but do you guys always come this much?"  
smirking tyr told the boy.  
"i held back during our previous encounters, you are aware of your ability to rile me up as you say? that is the result."  
"so me making you horny makes you come more?"  
"yes, a nietzschean relies on their bed partners to determine how much of their seed to distribute. were you fertile, your scent and actions would drive me to rut with you."  
harper smirked up at him before asking.  
"bet i can make something to fake that"  
snorting he told the boy.  
"do not try to fool my senses, i have already stated that i would mate with you as much as you wish."  
"yeah but that’s different than rutting right?"  
"yes, but only because of the amount of seed i would produce."  
"okay, so like does your body not get that i wasn’t asking for it?"  
smirking tyr leaned down to kiss the blonde before saying.  
"your actions drove my body to supply you with plenty of seed, you were...vigorous in our mating."  
harper smirked before claiming.  
"just you wait till i got some caffeine in me."  
smirking he shook his head at the boy and wrapped an arm around the boy. harper laid his head down on tyrs chest as he spoke again.  
"i like it you know"  
"hmm"  
"being with you"  
smirking tyr ran his fingers through the boys short hair as he replied.  
"as do i"  
smiling harper sighed and said.  
"im gonna rock your world come shore leave time."  
closing his eyes tyr smirked at the boys promise. it wasn’t long before he felt the boy sag against him, his breathing slowing in sleep. lowering his hand to rest on the boys back he relaxed into his bed. sleep was easier for him to claim that night with the boy once more in his hold and the pleasure they had experienced together fresh in his bodies memory. he slept peacefully next to the human who he had never thought he could tolerate let alone mate with. the boy was full of surprises it seemed and tyr was ready to find them all out, come morning time of course.


End file.
